Where's the girl?
by funnygirl00
Summary: One day Lady Eponine Trudelle finds herself stripped of all her riches lying in the streets of Paris with no way to get home. Her high society manners causes the handsome Enjolras to become her biggest enemy when he swears she'll never leave until she sees Paris for what it truly is. Is love possible between them with their mutual hate for each other or is it too late for them?
1. Where's the girl

**I wasn't planning to write this but 2 stories which I am currently following perked up my interest in Les Miserables. ****'The revolutionaries' by 'enjoulrasatthebarricade91' and '****The lark and the rose' by 'Eponnia'. (I definetly suggest checking those stories out, they're very good.) Not to mention I seem to spend a good portion of the day tell my brother to stop singing 'Look down' very badly, so Les Mis is never far from my mind. **

**My ideal cast for Les Miserables is the 25th Anniversay cast with Michael Ball as Marius from the 10th. **

**The title of my story, 'Where's the girl?' is from 'The Scarlet Pimpernel and my favorite artist to cover that song is Rex Smith.**

******This is my first Les Miserables story and I shall attempt to do it justice. This is kind of a three way Les Miserables. Book/Musical/Focus on the Family audio story. **I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter One

Where's the Girl?

Eponine shook a wet, sticky, strand of her dark brown hair out of her eyes. She was out of breath, her muscles ached and her head was spinning. She shook her head, trying to drown out the sounds of the guns sounding off in her head. She remembered feeling shock settle in as she'd felt a bullet graze the side of her forehead.

It seemed as if every inch of her body ached and was on fire. She felt as if she had dragged Enjolras's limp body halfway across France. However, it had only been a few blocks. She was able to hire a cab with the small stash of francs she'd had hidden away and they'd gotten ten blocks away from her home.

Rue de Fleur-de-lis.

A street she thought that she'd never see again.

She'd sloshed halfway to Hell with a barely conscious Enjolras hanging onto her, praying desperately that she'd reach it. Providence had held him up until he lost the few ounces of strength he had and he'd collapsed five blocks away from her home. The blood was still seeping from the bullet wound in his chest and Enjolras was very delirious with a growing fever.

Eponine remembered her once idealistic lifestyle here. She remembered the feeling of wearing a beautiful, silk gown with freshly starched undergarments. She remembered the feeling of a cool diamond resting against her neckline. She remembered the flush of pride that would surge through her as men would stare at her when she walked by them with a flirtatious smile at parties. She remembered the look of envy all women had on their faces when she out shown them with her fancy clothes that were always a cut above everyone's.

But no more. That life style was gone forever.

The sound of a door opening caused her heart to jump up in her chest. She looked up and tears filled her eyes as she saw her parents coming out of their luxurious mansion that she hadn't seen in months. Abelard, the servant, was following behind them with an umbrella over her father's head.

Tears filled her eyes as she hurried forward towards them. She coughed the cold, crisp and wet air was causing her breathing to become difficult. The world blurred before her and she sank to the cobblestones, struggling to regain her breath.

"Abelard!" Her father's harsh voice snapped over the sounds of her coughs. "Get this garbage out of my front yard at once!"

A kick in her side caused her to fly off the cobblestones into the muddy lawn! Shock poured over her as she realized her own father had kicked her into the mud.

"Yes Milord." Abelard said. "I will do so at once!"

The carriage door slammed behind her parents and she heard the horse hurry away. Probably away to some party while they, in their oblivious, idiotic, uncaring minds; drank and partied the night away. Men, women and children lay dying in the street miles away from them.

Her parents, who'd raised her for twenty-two years didn't recognize her in her muddy and bloodied state. Her dirty clothes hung and clung to her form. Her hair hadn't been combed in weeks and her face was dirty. Still…she was their daughter; they _should _have known her!

She lay there stunned as Abelard pulled her up from the ground. "All right." He said gently. "They're gone." She looked up as Abelard stared at her in amazement, recognition flashing in his tired, green eyes. "Miss Eponine!" He pulled her close and hugged her. "Oh dear God!"

She hugged him back. "I'm all right."

"No you're not!" He said pulling back and removing his coat. "You're hurt! Wounded! Bleeding!"

"Abelard," she grasped ahold of his shoulders and tried to control her emotions. However, the events of the day had taken their toll on her and tears and hysteria began to catch up with her. "a friend of mine is badly hurt! Please, help him, not me! He's dying!"

"Of course!" He said. "But let's get you inside!"

"No!" She shook free. "We must help him! Please!"

Abelard stared at her in shock as he drew back. She rarely had a harsh word for him and tonight she arrived looking like a street rat, but there was a new light about her. She'd changed.

"What happened to you?" He asked, his voice a husky whisper. "Where's the girl I used to know?"

Eponine blinked as a drop of rain dribbled into her eye. She shook her head. "She's died. Now, please….Enjolras is dying and my life will be nothing without him!"

Her pleas hit him hard and he nodded. "All right. Give me a few moments and I will have several men with m. I shall also have the others send for a doctor and prepare rooms right away!"

Eponine nodded as he ran towards the house. She stood there with the rain pouring down her face with Abelard's words ringing in her ears. Where was the girl and where had she gone? At that moment, the weeks that had seemed like years when she'd endured them, now seemed like too short a time. Memories rose up like the sea in her mind and she began living those weeks again in her mind.


	2. Days Full of Restlessness

Chapter Two

Days Full of Restlesness

* * *

_Several long weeks back,_

* * *

Eponine Arielle Trudelle smoothed her deep, forest green, silk dress as she checked her appearance in the mirror. Her hair had been pinned up and daringly hung down her back in loose curls. She loved the way Marietta had been able to coax a few wisps to loosely caress her face in delicate trails. She ran a gloved, lacy hand along the neckline of her dress with a calculating smile.

It was a dramatic gown worthy of a princess with a low, square neckline and the lines of the dress enhanced her curvaceous figure. Half-length puffed sleeves of lace fabric were finished with a wide gathered lace ruffle. Even more lace was draped and gathered horizontally along the front décolletage. The flair of the dress was the wide bows and long streamers falling front from the shoulders to the hem.

Satisfied with her appearance, she turned to her maid. "Marietta," she said. "make sure that Chauvelin is properly fed tonight."

Chauvelin, was her cat. A darling, fat, gray cat with huge yellow eyes that were somewhat crossed. Right now, he was lying in his basket with a velvet lining, the blanket under the lining that been warmed because it was a cold evening and she didn't want him to be cold while she was gone.

"Yes mademoiselle." Marietta said with a curtsy.

"Good. Fetch my wrap and be quick about it!" Marietta nodded and hurried off. "And don't let Chauvelin have more than one fish!"

"Yes mademoiselle."

Eponine hurried out of her room, down the stairs to the front door. Her parents were always late, every piece of lace had to be just so. The footman, James, straightened his tie and stood at attention.

"Is it raining?" She demanded.

"No mademoiselle."

"Thank you." She frowned. "Where's my book?" She groaned and closed her eyes in aggravation. "I bet I left it in the garden!"

"I shall fetch it for you mademoiselle."

"No! You wouldn't know where I was and I do not wish for more time to be wasted by giving instructions to the likes of you!"

With that, Eponine swept out the door and headed towards the garden. The rain had stopped by now and she wanted a breath of fresh air. She wanted to be alone before having to face her dreaded cousin, Maria, at the party tonight. She babbled so much, had no style and there was nothing about her that she liked.

She was to be introduced to Marius Pontmercy tonight and she wasn't looking forward to that either. Her father had practically told her that she was to consider herself engaged to Marius. Her father's approval of Marius and his fortune insured that she wasn't going to like him. Her father failed dreadfully to match her up with men who were even remotely interesting to her.

She finally spied her book, on the bench nearest to the back gate. The sun shown on the front of the house and she didn't want to get burnt so she'd read in the back. As Eponine bent over to pick up her completely soaked book just as something hard hit her on her head and she saw no more.

* * *

_The following morning,_

* * *

When she awake, the first thing she noticed was wherever she was….smelled. It smelled of fish, smoke, grim, dirt, human filth and multiple smells of garbage. Her head ached and she sat up slowly as she began to remember that she'd been knocked out in the garden. She had no idea why, but she was going to demand that her father find out who did it!

Eponine stood up and surveyed the dark alley. It appeared to be an unfamiliar neighborhood. Her stomach swirled at the stench and she covered her nose as she walked along. Her head ached dreadfully as she began to move towards the street slowly. As she approached the street, fear began to settle in. then, she was on the street and shock filled her.

There wasn't a boardwalk in sight! The neighborhood was dirty, muddy and the inhabitants were all in filthy rags as well! Eponine ventured out into the middle of the street to try to get her bearings. People walked by her giving her curious looks and she shot them scowls that made them avert their gaze.

"Out of my way!" A man on his horse bellowed behind her. She turned and to her relief realized that it was a police officer and her heart jumped gladly in her chest.

"Oh Policier!" She called reaching up to grab the reins of the officer's horse. "Could you help me?"

"Get out of my way!"

He drew his hand back and struck her hard enough to knock her down! She let out a shriek as she grabbed ahold of her stinging cheek. She fell into the mud and hit her head against a water trough. Her eyes were wide in shock and she couldn't believe this man's actions! Was he deranged?

"My father will have your head for this!" She shouted at him as he took off in the opposite direction. The horse kicked mud in her face and she sputtered wiping it off her mouth. "Oh!" She then groaned and grabbed the second huge bump that was forming on her head. "Ouch!"

"Are you all right?"

Eponine looked up behind her to see a tall man kneeling down beside her. He had the darkest brown eyes she'd ever seen, so dark they were almost black. He was also one of the most unkempt 'gentleman' she'd ever seen in her life. Here he was out in the street with no coat on, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and she couldn't help but notice the weird, black, leather, wrist wraps that completed his ensemble. His shirt was undone; his black vest was opened and hanging around him. His black cravat was tied in a sloppy knot around his neck.

His physic was muscular; his hair was cut short instead of being in the typical ponytail most men wore. His chocolate brown hair was carelessly curved and hung on one side of his forehead. His face, while looking very handsome from this position, wore an expression that showed he was somewhere between irritated and concerned.

"I said," he repeated. "are you all right?"

She scowled at him. "No! Do I look like I belong here?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise, obviously not expecting her to speak like that to him. "How many women around here look like me?"

He blinked again. "Many."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Mon dieu, is this the world of insanity?" She stood up and the world reeled. She held onto her head and groaned. "Don't you know silk when you see it?"

Now his expression changed to a wary expression. "Do…you?"

"Of course I know what silk is!" She said grabbing onto her skirts and her eyes bulged at the feel of the coarse material under her hands. "What?!" She looked down to see that she was wearing cotton! And not very clean cotton at that! It was torn, dirty, muddy and she couldn't tell if it's color was brown or was it all dirty.

She gasped and she began making sounds that came out sounding like little gasping shrieks. Now, the man was really growing concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" She screamed and the whole street seemed to stare at her. "This is outrageous! Where's the police?"

"They're no help." He said. "You saw that for yourself."

"I demand to see the police!"

He began to laugh in disbelief. "You demand?"

"I am Lady Eponine Arielle Trudelle!" She said placing her hands on her hips. "You will take me to the station so I may demand that I be returned home."

He frowned. "And where might that be exactly?"

"Stupid man, I live on Rue De Fleur-de-lis!" She shrieked. "Don't you know anything?"

Anger flashed in his eyes. "I may be stupid, but you Miss are a spoiled brat!"

Her mouth dropped open in indignation. Never before had a man dared to talk to her like that and she couldn't believe that it had actually just happened! "How dare you?!"

He leaned forward and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. She batted his hand away and yelped when his hand brushed the bump on her head. His eyes narrowed and he nodded as if he'd just put the final piece of a puzzle together. "However in your state of mind, I shall attempt to overlook your shortcomings."

"In my state of mind?" She swung a fist at him and he ducked to avoid it. He grabbed her other arm and pinned it behind her.

She let out a screech as he continued talking to her. "Yes, you're definitely not in your state of mind."

"Why? Because I'm the first woman who dared to strike that pretty face of yours?"

"Thanks, I guess, but I don't fancy being called pretty by you or any other woman." She growled in aggravation. "Now, come on, let's get you to a doctor before you kill yourself."

"Hey Enjolras!"

She turned to see a man twice as ill kept as the man holding her. He had dirty, sandy brown hair, sloppy beginnings of a beard on his face and his clothes were dreadfully mismatched. A green shirt, brown pants and a brown cravat tied in a sloppy fashion. He smelled dreadful and she noted he was carrying a green bottle of a very cheep wine, which he'd managed to spill all over his tan vest.

She wrinkled her nose and stepped back. "You smell! Stay away from me!"

"That's enough!" The man holding her gave her a shake. "Grantaire, she hit her head on the trough. She's not feeling well."

"I guessed as much Enjolras."

She made a face at the man holding her. "That's your name? Enjolras?"

He nodded. "Do you approve?"

She waited before shaking her head. "What a dreadfully dull name!"

"Well what kind of a name is Eponine?" He asked. "Sounds like you're saying clicking a horse. 'Ey pony!"

"Fine, En_droll_ras." The man's bottle fell out of his hand and she turned to him next. "What are you staring at?"

Grantaire blinked. "How'd I get mixed up in this?"

"I think God decided things were dull for us and sent this 'joke' to lighten things up for us!"

"How dare you blaspheme?" She shouted as he pushed her along. "You'll go straight to Hell for that!"

"Well," he said dryly. "at least we have you here to give us a taste of it before we go!"


	3. Days of Fury

Chapter Three

Days Full of Fury

Eponine scowled through the entire doctor's examination. The man had the hands of a blacksmith! Enjolras, she immediately decided that she was going to hate the man for life, stayed through the entire exam, although she protested for a half-hour with him!

The doctor exhaled. "Well, there were no breaks in the skin and I don't see any signs of a concussion. She must have just been in shock."

"Well wouldn't you be if you woke up and found yourself in a horrid, dirty place such as this?"

"Shut up." Enjolras snapped before turning to the doctor. "She's a little crazy."

"Oh mon dieu!" She shouted. "Doesn't anyone understand me? I am Lady Eponine Arielle Trudelle and I want to go home!"

Enjolras sighed. "God give me strength, we've all ready established that." He turned to the doctor again. "How much?"

"Five francs."

"Cheat!" Eponine said sharply. "This entire exam was not worth more than three and you should be run out of this mud hole for attempting to extort money!"

Enjolras coughed and counted out the amount of francs. "Here you go." He turned to her and took hold of her arm.

"Ow!"

He groaned. "I cannot possibly be hurting you!"

"It depends on who's arm is squeezing whom!" Enjolras pointed her to the door and she tried to free her arm the entire way there. "Will you take your hands off me?"

He, naturally, ignored her as they went outside to the noisy street. Grantaire was waiting out there and he took a big swig from another bottle that he had somehow managed to find. "What'd…the doctor say?"

"That if you don't get rid of that bottle you're going to die of internal combustion!" She said. "Honestly, do you want to burn from the inside out?"

"Then stop creating sparks," Enjolras said. "and he won't go up in flames! Now, where do you live?"

She groaned. "I told you all ready. Rue de Fleur-de-lis."

"Sorry, but I don't believe that a girl like you belongs to that part of the world."

"I belong there. I have a cat named Chauvelin and he's probably lost weight looking for me!"

Grantaire snickered and she shot him a scowl that made him drop his second bottle. He looked at Enjolras. "I don't like her."

"Me either."

"Then I guess that is the one thing all three of us have in common. I don't care for you two either."

Enjolras turned to Grantaire. "Come, I need a drink."

Her eyes bulged. "This early in the day?"

"I typically never indulge, but you have made this a rare instance. Do you have any money on you?"

She snorted and shook her head. "Hello? I was robbed! Of course, I have no money on me! Besides, ladies aren't allowed to carry much money on them anyway and a gentleman never asks!"

"Right." Enjolras said sarcastically. "So I guess you'll have to stay with us until you find some work, as scarce as it is."

"Work!?" She shrieked. "Are you insane? Do I look like a field hand to you?"

"We could always drop her in the river." Grantaire offered. "Spare both of us a great deal of trouble and make the world a happier place for all of us."

She frowned as Enjolras shoved his hair back from his face. "Tempting Grantaire, but you know we cannot simply go around drowning annoying citizens. Come on, the café awaits us," he turned to her. "and if you can keep silent, maybe I won't wind up as drunk as Grantaire."

She made a face at him. "I'd prefer something to eat. I haven't eaten since noon yesterday!"

He laughed. "What's the matter, aren't ladies of your station fed?"

"I was going out to dinner, where I was to be introduced to Marius Pontmercy." Both men's heads jerked at the mention of Marius's name. "I gather you two know him and don't bother lying to me because I can read men's thoughts well!"

Grantaire laughed. "Know him? he's our best friend!"

She groaned. "Oh and father thought him a possible suitor! I knew he was wrong," she shook her head and rubbed her bare arms. "he has no taste in men!"

"Naturally," Enjolras said. "he's a man. Why should he have any taste in men?"

"He's a _father_! A father should be able to determine what kind of man is suitable for his daughter!"

"Daughter or Hellion?"

She opened her mouth to swear at him but caught herself. "Oh I hate you so much I almost swore at you!" Grantaire started openly laughing at them as Enjolras ignored her. "And you!" Grantaire stiffened himself against the barrage of words that he knew were coming his way. "What makes you think that you're going to attract any kind of 'lady' looking and smelling the way you are? You know, you could be quite attractive with a shave and a fresh change of clothes. And your hair. Ugh! What butcher cut your hair?"

"And what makes you think that a 'lady' like you is going to attract any kind of man?" Enjolras bit out as he stopped so abruptly in front of her that she slammed into him. He spun around and glared at her, the darkness in his eyes showed that he was getting fed up with her. "Honestly, can't you shut up for one moment?"

"Can you go one moment without telling me to?"

"No! Now shut up!"

"No, you shut up!" Eponine tilted her chin up in defiance.

"There's Le Mask café!" Grantaire said casually stepping between them and creating some space. "Who's buying the first round?"

She glared at Enjolras while he stared her down. Grantaire seemed to be holding his breath, waiting for them to call the fight off. She wasn't going to, but she could tell that Enjolras was going to in a few moments. She maintained her glare without blinking.

"I will." Enjolras said with a groan. "And buy one for her."

"I don't drink."

"Today, I think you will."

"One must not drink without eating." She stated. "Unless you balance the food and the alcohol properly you could wind up severely intoxicated. Not to mention since I haven't eaten for almost a day, I am more than like to wind up drunk of the first sip!"

"That's what I'm hoping for." Enjolras said pushing her towards the café. "If you're drunk, maybe your conversation and manners will improve."

"Will you stop pushing me!?"

"I'll stop pushing you when you shut up! Now move along!"

"Well _that's _not going to happen is it?" She groaned. "When I get my hands on whomever abducted me, I will make them sorry!"

"Then the race is on." Enjolras said. "Because I have a bone to pick with them as well. And once I'm through with them, you can have them….or what's left of them."

"Well, if you don't leave something for me, you will pay!"


	4. Clashes in the Cafe

Chapter Four

Clashes in the Cafe

Eponine surveyed the Café, it was smoky, dirty and loud. However, the food smelled good. Enjolras and Grantaire made their way to a table that had four seats. She secretly prayed that no friends of theirs would make an appearance and claim the empty seat.

Both men promptly sat down and Enjolras was looking through his stack of books. She stood there waiting for one of them to get her chair out for her. Enjolras glanced up and he frowned. "What's your problem? The chair too dirty for you?"

"In these clothes, what does it matter? But I am not in the habit of pulling chairs out for myself and I do not intend to start now."

Both men blinked and stared at her. "Uhh," Grantaire stammered. "is-is she asking one of us to, uhh-"

"Yes." Enjolras stated. "Well, you'll find here that we don't practice such things."

Her brows rose. "Why not?"

"Because we believe in equality here."

"Oh really? And does that mean you drop all manners as well?"

"Manners have nothing to do with this. You can pull your own chair out on your own. It isn't going to kill you."

"I certainly will not! I will stand here until one of you men get my chair for me!"

Enjolras groaned and turned to Grantaire. "Make it two bottles. And see if there's something for her to eat."

Grantaire nodded as Eponine stood there with her arms crossed. Enjolras promptly returned to his books, opened them and began studying them. Eponine stood there glaring down at Enjolras. He glanced up at her a few times before sighing. "Will you stop acting so childish?"

"I was going to say the same thing about you."

Enjolras growled and looked at his book. Several men let out several crude sounds as they passed by her. she shot them scorching looks that caused them to slink back. One man slapped her on her behind and she spun around and punched him in the nose! She hadn't expected to do that, but it had been the first course of action that had popped into her head and she'd followed through with it. The man groaned and staggered back.

She gasped and stared at Enjolras who had a frown on his face. "Did…I just?"

He nodded and looked back at his book. "Yes."

"Nice one." Grantaire said out of nowhere with a laugh. "You're the top of the class." He set down a plate of bread, cheese and fruit in front of her. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She rubbed her hand. "I-I'd never, done... _anything _like that before. You two must be rubbing off on me."

She started to sink down in the chair, but Enjolras's gleeful look caused her to jump up and away from the chair. He snapped his fingers. "Rats. They really brainwashed you."

"As did all your friends at whatever university you attended if they could easily erase manners which I am sure your mother taught you from the moment you could walk."

Her words caused Enjolras to bite his lip and look down and his book. However, her words must have hit Grantaire, for he stood up and pulled her chair out for her.

"Grantaire!" Enjolras snapped.

"Thank you." She sat down and smiled at Grantaire. At that moment, she decided Grantaire wasn't as bad as she thought him to be. "I'm very much obliged to you."

Enjolras shook his head. "You shouldn't indulge her."

"Well, I don't want her standing there all day. Besides, she's not used to hitting men, I'm not used to pulling chairs out for women. That makes us even." Grantaire handed Enjolras a glass and a bottle to go with it. "Here you go my friend. Don't forget, you're not used to drinking."

"I intend to get used to it today." He poured a glass.

"Where might I go wash my hands?" She asked as she inspected the fork. "I am also in need of a napkin because this cutlery is somewhat lacking in cleanliness."

Enjolras let out a groan and downed his glass of wine. "God in Heaven, what did I do to deserve this?"

She shook her head as she took a bite out her bread. "Don't expect an answer soon. I've been asking Him this question ever since I met you and I have yet to receive a reply from Him!"

Grantaire smirked as he swiped a grape off her plate. "Enjolras always said that God had a strange sense of humor."

"Well, I'm going to agree with him on that one because isn't funny."

"I think it's hysterical." Grantaire smirked. "I can't recall anyone getting under Enjolras's skin in such a short amount of time."

"Grantaire, pick up that bottle and drink it! I like you better when you're drunk!"

Grantaire made a face and Eponine fought to keep a laugh back, but it snuck out anyway. Both their heads jerked up at the sound of her laugh and Grantaire smiled at her. "You know…you look cute," her smile vanished. "when you smile."

However, she didn't like to smile that much. Her teeth were crooked, so why Grantaire thought she looked cute was beyond her.

"Enjolras!" All heads looked up to acknowledge the cheerful voice. "Drinking this early?"

The handsome boy clapped his hand on Enjolras's shoulder. He was a contrast to Enjolras and Grantaire. His clothes were neat and presentable; his cravat was tied around his neck properly. His silver vest was buttoned to the top, his jacket fit perfectly and his somewhat curly, golden brown hair was neatly combed.

"I've got problems." Enjolras said pouring himself his second glass.

"What possible problems could you have? They must be terrible to make you drink this early."

"And he's on his third glass." Grantaire said. "He's in a real bad mood today."

"You're looking at her." He said sarcastically. "Meet the _Lady _Eponine Arielle Turtle."

"Trudelle!" She corrected.

The man's eyes widened. "Are you kidding Enjolras?"

"No, Marius I'm not, though I wish to God I were."

"I am Lady Eponine Arielle Trudelle and I have been telling them so all day! You aren't by any chance Marius Pontmercy?" She asked. "Please say you are and I shall be eternally grateful to you."

He nodded. "I am."

"Thank Heaven!" Eponine decied that she was going to like Marius right away!

"What happened?"

"I was abducted, someone hit me over my head with something in the garden." She shrugged. "I woke up in an alley dressed like this and your two friends here were completely convinced I was insane!"

She glanced up at the two men, judging their reactions. She'd expected Enjolras to be as shocked as Grantaire, but she was wrong. He was rubbing his jaw thoughtfully as he studied her. his dark eyes appeared darker and they were calculating some sort of plan. She could tell by the look in his eyes that she wasn't going to like the plan.

She tore her gaze away from his dark glare and faced Marius. "How are my parents?"

"They've got the gendarmes combing all of Paris looking for you."

"I can imagine. If I may be bold to suggest, could you escort me home and I will tell you all the details en route?"

"Of course."

"No." The dark, flat statement that was completly devoid of emotion, came from Enjolras. "She's staying here." And the dark expression on his face told her that all the arguments they had were going to seem like laughs when they finished this argument!


	5. Enjolras is the boss

Chapter Five

Enjolras is the boss

Eponine, Grantaire and Marius stared at Enjolras in shock. Had he really said what she thought he'd just said?

She cleared her throat. "Excuse me?" She almost shouted at him but was able to growl it through her teeth. "Did you just say I wasn't-"

He nodded. "I did indeed. You're staying here."

Her mouth fell open and Grantaire spoke. "Uhh, Enjolras, I thought…we wanted to get rid of her."

"Oh we do," he said as he leaned back slightly in his chair. "believe me, I'd love to send her back. But this…this is too golden an opportunity for us to pass up."

Marius frowned. "Opportunity? Enjolras, this is sounding more like a kidnapping to me."

"I could have charges pressed against you when I get released!" She reminded him. "And believe me, you may think you're pretty good behind those law books, but my father could hire enough lawyers to ensure that you will spend the rest of your miserable days in prison!"

"Shut up!" He leaned forward and addressed Marius and Grantaire. "What better way to show what we stand for than by using her?"

"Using her?" Grantaire frowned. "I don't think that's exactly proper. That could really get you-"

"Not that way!" Enjolras frowned. "You know me. Women don't interest me."

Eponine laughed. "Ha! I've yet to believe that! No man, your age isn't interested in at least one woman."

"You'll find that Enjolras is a firm believer in democracy and equality." Marius explained. "He claims 'Patria' or 'the father land' as his mistress."

She looked at Enjolras and rolled her eyes. "I should be surprised but I'm not. It's just as well, a girl would be crazy to take up with you."

"As would the man who takes up with you." He shot back. "As you've stated, her family is very high on the social ladder. So, maybe, if we can get her to see things clear… she'd be a possible ally."

"What are you talking about?" She said. "I'm no spy!"

Grantaire shook his head. "I don't think so Enjolras. It's a good idea, it's just that … she's a poor subject."

"No, she's the perfect subject." Enjolras leaned forward and smirked. "She's the epitome of her class. She's spoiled rotten to the core, blind to other's needs."

"How dare you!"

"She's got a mouth on her; but is there a mind behind it? Maybe we can get her to use it."

"Stop it!" She snapped as jumped up out of her chair. She was sick of Enjolras and sick of his stupid talk! She wanted to get out of there before she really lost her temper. "I will not stay here and listen to one more word out of you!" She turned to Marius. "Now, I really must insist that you take me home at once!" she turned to walk away when she was grabbed from behind and it was Enjolras. "Let go of me!"

"Don't worry, I will," he stated as he began pushing her towards the door. "in two weeks time."

"Enjolras," Marius said. "I really think you should-"

"Both of you are to see that she remains in this area for about two weeks."

"Two weeks!" She screamed so loudly that Enjolras stepped back a little. Now she had captured the eyes of everyone in the café. "I will not stay here with you a moment longer! And if you even think of restraining me, you will be sorry!"

She pulled away but after two steps, Enjolras grabbed her arm and spun her around. At that moment, Eponine decided that she had enough of him pushing her around and she grabbed ahold of Enjolras's face! He yelled as her nails dug into his face and she screamed at him. The whole café was in an uproar and everyone was shouting at them. Enjolras grabbed ahold of her arms and pried her hands away from his face.

She fought as he tried to get her under control. She spit in his face as Enjolras groaned and gave her arms a swift yank, pulling her closer to him. "Acting like this isn't going to help!"

She brought her leg up to kick him between the legs, but she lost her balance and wound up kicking him in the leg. Enjolras went down and landed on top of her. In addition, that only served to make her shriek harder. "Get off me!"

"Grantaire?" He bellowed over the laugher in the café. "Come here!"

She shouted. "Grantaire, if you lay a hand on me to help him instead of me, I swear that I shall wait until you are good and drunk and I shall shave your head bald. Since I can't shave, I can't guarantee that I won't slice you in a few areas!"

At those words, Grantaire backed away a few feet shaking his head. "Your idea Enjolras, I see that makes her your problem, not mine."

"Grantaire." He growled as she bucked, trying to dislodge him.

"Hey, she doesn't make light threats." He said. "She means it."

"Get off me now!" Enjolras got up and he pulled her up with her only to throw her over his shoulders! "Hey!"

Everyone's laughter increased and more embarrassing taunts were thrown at them. "Grantaire, watch my books, I'll be back."

"Enjolras," Marius said. "this has gone far enough."

Grantaire laughed. "I think it hasn't gone far enough! Leave them alone."

"I must return her, her family-"

"Can afford to replace her ten times over if they chose to!" Enjolras snapped out. "She needs to see and learn."

"I shall at least inform them that she's alive."

"And have them trace the letter, are you mad? No, it's better they think her dead so when she comes home a changed woman, they'll listen to her."

"I will kill you!" She screamed as she kicked at him. "Oh, someone give me a gun, a knife or something! Put me down, now!"

Enjolras ignored her and stalked outside. The sky looked grayer than she remembered. She beat on his back and shouted at him until her voice was growing hoarse. She decided to stop struggling and save her energy for when she'd need it. Five minutes later, she felt as if Enjolras had stomped straight to England with her hanging over his back like she was a dead deer he'd just shot.

Enjolras began climbing up some stairs and he stopped in front of a door. Looking up, she realized that they had arrived at a building, but after looking at the ground for so long, her head was swimming. Enjolras let go of her with one hand to open the door and in her fright, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you mind?' He said.

"I don't want to get dropped!"

"I won't drop you!"

"Well, I don't believe you!"

Enjolras swore in French and she drew her hand back and swatted him hard on his rump since she couldn't reach his face.

"Hey!"

Enjolras jumped around and she whacked her head on the side of the door.

"OW!"

"What the Hell did you do that for?"

She whacked him again. "For doing what you just did! Don't swear!"

Enjolras walked in the house and the first thing she noticed was that the floor was filthy dirty. It hadn't been cleaned for months and the room had a foul odor to it.

"Welcome home." Enjolras said dryly. "You'll be staying here for the two weeks."

She rolled her eyes as Enjolras carefully pulled her down from his shoulders. She groaned as her feet hit the ground and her mind swirled. She leaned forward into his chest as she waited for her head to return to normal. She inhaled deeply with her eyes closed, in spite of having a nasty attitude, he smelled nice. Vanilla and citrus.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm dizzy." She mumbled.

"Do you mind removing your hands from my neck?"

Eponine stiffened as she realized her hands were around his neck. She removed her hands, stepped away, and made a face. "Eww." Then her legs buckled and she found herself sitting on the floor. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

Enjolras looked down at her. "Now, I have a meeting to go to tonight. You're staying in here."

"No, I'm…not." Eponine was really starting to feel sick. Her stomach was churning terribly.

"You'll find Marius, Grantaire and almost everyone is loyal to me. So don't think that you're going to get out of here before your two weeks." Enjolras didn't seem to notice as he lit a lamp. "I'll take the key with me. I should be back later tonight."

Eponine's stomach roiled and she immediately got sick. Eponine had never felt more mortified than she had at that moment as she lost what little lunch she'd had earlier. Enjolras stood there waiting until she finished, then he handed her a damp cloth.

"Thank you." She gasped out as she wiped her mouth.

Enjolras went towards the door and she frowned. "Goodbye."

"What?" She coughed. "But, I-I just-"

"For once, you'll have to clean up your own vomit. See how you like the job!" Enjolras grabbed the door and smiled at her. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Enjolras closed the door on her plea and she heard the lock turn.

She raced towards the door and tried it. It didn't turn and she was certain she heard Enjolras laughing as he walked away leaving her in a dark and smelly room with a mess that she did not want to clean up.


	6. I remember nights

Chapter Six

I remember nights

Eponine opened a window and relished the smell of fresh air. She observed that this was a two-story building, with faded gray-blue paint on the walls and thick vines of ivy were growing up the walls as well. It had a quiet garden with an equally quiet fountain there. Eponine turned around and surveyed the room. It was dirty, smelly and looked as if ten bachelors had lived her instead of one.

"Hey!" A woman called from the room next to her. "What are ye doin' in his room?" She shrugged as the woman cackled. "Did he now? Well, about time he got himself a whore. Took him long enough to figure out ye can have needs too."

Eponine frowned. "I'm not a….whore."

The woman's brows rose. "Really? How come you're in his room then?"

This huge, blonde, woman was too coarse, nosy and curious. Eponine had a strange feeling come over her. She cleared her throat. "He-he hired me to clean his apartment. But, I've somehow managed to locked myself in."

"Well why didn't you say so?" The woman huffed. "I'll go fetch a key!"

Eponine smiled as her heart pounded joyfully. Now, she could get out of here! _Oh no you can't! _The contradicting voice in her head told her and she frowned. _Why not? _Then, her arguing began inside her head. _How are you going to get there? You don't have the money to hire a cab and you wouldn't steal from him, no matter how rotten he is! _

Oh why did she have to be brought up with such high morals? She sat down in a chair then jumped up from it. _Well, I suppose I could try to sweet talk him. _Now that thought almost made her sick again. So she assumed that she'd give nice a try. _Well, God you do have a fine sense of humor I'll admit that. Loving thy neighbor and loving thy enemy was something I always thought was easy until now. However, I shall attempt to do so as You asked since You knew I was going to be dumped here. Oh well, it's Your will and I shall do it. But….get me out of here soon?_

She stood up and began browsing Enjolras's apartment. He was messy. She opened a cupboard and a book fell off the top of the cupboard and hit her ontop of her head! She let out a yelp and rubbed her head, which had suffered enough abuse in one day.

The door unlocked and she stood up as another woman entered the room. She casually moved to stand behind the chair. "Thank you."

"Welcome." The woman huffed. "Thenardier said that you was locked in here. I weren't ever sure it was possible. Enjolras never brought any girl here, not even a whore."

"I'm cleaning up his place." She explained. What was with Enjolras? Did he go around shouting that he was immune to women?

"Nice. Saves me the trouble of his temper when I do it every month. Watch out for his books, he's very fussy about them."

"Thank you. I'll be careful with everything in here."

The woman snorted and walked outside. "Don't lock yourself in again!"

"Yes ma'am." The door closed and Eponine smiled as she surveyed the house. "All right Enjolras, you're in for a surprise when you get back." She glanced at the clock. "10:00. Let's see what I can do."

* * *

_9:00, that night_

* * *

She woke to see Enjolras bending over her and he could feel that she was on the bed. She bolted upright so quickly she smacked heads with him.

"OW!" She jumped out of the bed and stood there rubbing her head. He sighed. "Serves me right for tucking you in bed."

Her mouth fell open. "You what?!"

"You fell asleep on the floor." He stated. "I noticed, you were cleaning the floor."

"It was dirty."

He frowned. "I'm surprised you knew how."

She planted her hands on her hips. "Just because I don't do household labors doesn't mean that I can't clean. Everyone knows how to clean…well, you don't obviously."

"I'm a man."

"And I suppose that rides into you 'equality' scheme of things. However, are men cut out to do housework?"

"Depending on the chore."

He tossed his books on the counter before moving to go sit on the couch. "Don't!" She shrieked. "Don't sit down!"

Enjolras jumped. "What?!"

She exhaled. "The couch is wet and I don't want you sitting on it until it dries."

He stared at her if she were crazy. "I know this sounds stupid, but why is the couch wet?"

"Because I cleaned it!" She stated. "Honestly, how could you let such stains sit there for so long? I broke a nail getting them out and stay away from the woodwork, it's wet."

"You cleaned the couch?"

She yawned. "That was one of the things I did."

"One of the things you did?" Enjolras moved to light more lamps to see the room better. "Don't tell me you painted as well? I thought I smelled paint but I wasn't sure."

"I did." She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Enjolras stared at her before he ground out. "What…did…you do?"

She shrugged. "I removed that dirty wallpaper and I noticed you had several cans of cream colored paint stashed under the bed. A few boys down the hall helped me paint the walls so they should be dried tomorrow, the smell isn't so bad."

"Isn't so bad?" He ground out. "What did you do to my flat?!"

She began counting off on her fingers. "I cleared out the closet of all your garbage. Your clothes are hung up nice and neat. I repaired your torn clothes and cleaned the couch and rug. Then the boys helped me paint the walls and stain the woodwork. Then once they went home I began scrubbing the floors." She made a face. "I guess I fell asleep doing that."

"I'll say." He pointed at the table that was flat on it's side. "Did you intentionally block me in here?"

"No and you should pay me for this job I did! I am nowhere near being done."

"I'll not pay you one franc for ruining my place!"

"Ruining?!" She was livid. She'd spent all day cleaning up his pigsty and he was mad!?

"Yes! I don't appreciate what you did here! I shall spend half the day looking for where you put everything."

"You listen to me!" She shouted. "I could have run! The door was open and I could have had the gendarmes here for your arrest waiting for you by now!"

"Then why didn't you?"

She walked towards the bed and got in with tears in her eyes. "I don't know!" She sniffled. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. She was sick of Enjolras. Sick of arguing with him and sick of looking at him. "You were right, I don't have a mind of my own. If I did, I wouldn't be here now. Next time the opportunity to escape pops up, I'm going to take it even if it means I have to run all the way back home!"

"Where do you intend for me to sleep since you're in the bed and the couch is wet?"

"Excuse me." Eponine bolted up from the bed. "I'm sorry. The bed is all yours."

"I didn't mean it like that, I only meant-" Eponine got up from the bed, taking a blanket with her and lying down before the fireplace. "Don't be so-"

"Goodnight, Sir." She practically spat it at him.

"Don't call me Sir."

"Prisoner's aren't allowed to address their wardens in any other fashion so it's appropriate that I call you Sir, _Sir_!"

"That does it." He hissed as he walked towards her before kneeling beside her. "Now you listen to me-"

Eponine plugged her ears and turned on her other side so she wasn't facing him. Enjolras grabbed her around the waist and pulled her upright. She pulled her hands free before striking his face hard and the moment she did, she was sorry. Enjolras grabbed her arms as she tried to hit him. She grunted and struggled as he pinned her arms above her head.

He sighed. "Calm down for a moment."

She groaned and inhaled deeply as she studied Enjolras's face at this close distance. He was angry and his dark his eyes blazed with fury he was struggling to hold back. She blew her hair out of her face as Enjolras stared her down.

"Now," he breathed. "as much as I would like to throw you out on your ear…we are going to have to find a way to make this work."

"You're going to forcing me to make it work. Honestly, what do you know of my life? What do you know of _me_? _You _are the most judgmental man I've ever met! You decide that just because I'm a lady that I must be a spoiled brat!"

"And you thought that I was some brainwashed university student!"

"That was my second thought which is nice compared to what I think of you now!" She looked up at him as tears streamed down her face. "I think you are cruel, the rudest and most inconsiderate man I ever met! I spent hours here and you say I ruined your home! Honestly, it looks amazing but you're too blind and ignorant to see that!"

"Oh for God's sake will you be quiet and let me talk?" he asked. She bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "Eponine."

_That _caught her attention. For the first time, he called her by her name, he acknowledge her. But, she hadn't prepared herself for his voice to soften and she found her heart beating a little faster. She began to take notice of Enjolras, studying him and forming a new opinion of him. Was he really this handsome or had she been to angry with him to notice?

She nodded and croaked out. "Yes."

He frowned. "Yes what?"

She noted his expression looked as stunned as she felt. "Yes, I'll be quiet."

His dark eyes seemed to study every inch of her face and she wondered if he could feel her pulse pounding in her arms. Eponine held her breath as Enjolras studied her, their closeness and the situation. He slowly let her arms free and they slowly trailed down the wall.

Enjolras was breathing a little hard and she trembled for some unknown reason. The tension was broken when he cleared his throat and stepped back towards the door. "I'll be back soon. You go to sleep, in the bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Eponine could only nod as the door closed behind him. She stepped away from the wall, her heart pounding in her throat. What had almost happened? If either of them had moved….she didn't want to think of it. She hated him! But…someone did say that there was a thin line between love and hate. No! It wasn't love! If she were to fall in love, it would never be with him!

Eponine stepped away rubbing her hands together. Then she realized that Enjolras had pressed her against the wall; the wall she'd painted earlier. She realized that the back of her hair, dress and arms were covered in paint. Eponine moaned as she began to prepare to scrub the paint off her arms and out of her hair.


	7. Drunk on dreams

Chapter Seven

Drunk on Dreams

A loud crash caused Eponine to look up with the water streaming from her hair. She looked around and grabbed the fire poker which was by the fireplace. The door opened and she readied herself to hit whomever walked in.

Or fell in…as Grantaire did. She sighed and put the fire poker back in it's place.

"Grantaire!" Enjolras growled impatiently. "Will you get up?"

"I fell." He huffed. "What do you expect?"

"You fell up stairs, who does that?" Enjolras frowned as he surveyed her. "Why is your hair wet?"

"I was washing it." She said shooting him a telling look. "I got paint in it." He shifted uncomfortably and she realized that she liked making him squirm. "Where's that going?"

"Somewhere." He said looking around. "Any suggestions?"

_Well, he's actually asking me, that's progress. _She moved to move the table away from the center of the room. It was close enough to the fireplace and far enough from her. She hadn't thought about sleeping arrangements until this moment and her face was all aflame.

"Right here."

Grantaire shuffled toward the spot she picked for Enjolras's mattress. He frowned as they dropped the mattress in place. "Enjolras…are your walls yellow?"

"Cream." She responded.

"Yes." Enjolras said. "Ask her."

She frowned. He'd gone back to calling her anything but her name. She nodded. "Yes. And if he shows up with his clothes in complete repair tomorrow, be sure to recognize it."

Grantaire blinked. "I shall have to get another bottle." He went to look under the sink and frowned. "Where are the glasses Enjolras?"

Enjolras looked at her and she threw her hands up in despair as she sat down at the table. "In the cabinet where they belong!"

"Oh," he frowned. "the closet was my next stop."

She groaned and leaned against her hand. "I give up."

"Here." Enjolras said handing her a small package. "Grantaire saved your lunch."

She smiled. "Thank you." She turned to Grantaire. "Thank you Grantaire. That was kind of you."

He smiled and walked forward with three glasses. "My pleasure." He sat down and surveyed the table closely. "It's clean!"

Enjolras groaned as she opened her package and began eating the bread and cheese. She was starving. Enjolras didn't have much food in his house and she'd eaten some of the food, but her desire to clean up the house was stronger than her desire to eat.

Grantaire handed her a glass of wine. "Thank you."

"Enjoy."

"Oh, Enjolras," she said. "when you're in the market maybe you could grab me three small candles and one big one."

He made a face at her. "No. This is still my place."

Eponine frowned as she sipped at the wine. It was rather strong, but the taste was tolerable enough, for such a cheap wine, still she hadn't the head for it.

Grantaire downed his quickly and she could only shake her head in dismay as he continued pouring more for himself. "So," he asked in a slightly slurred voice. "what's your dream?"

She frowned at him before taking a bite of cheese. "I'm afraid I don't know you mean?"

Grantaire laughed loudly and she glanced at Enjolras who appeared impassive. "What are your dreams for your life?" Enjolras asked. "What do you plan to do with your life?"

She frowned, she hadn't thought of anything. "I'm not sure. I guess," she ran her finger around the rim of her glass before taking a sip. "I'd like to get married."

Grantaire laughed as he downed another drink. "That's the dream?"

She cleared her throat. "Well, it's practically impossible for me."

"I can imagine." Enjolras muttered under his breath. "But, indulge us anyway. What kind of man are you looking for?"

"The complete opposite of you."

He frowned. "What's the matter with me?"

"I'm hoping for someone who's patient, kind, and understanding. Someone honest, trustworthy and honorable. I hope he wants a big family, hopefully treat me a little more like his partner in life instead of his best hunting dog."

"An equal?" Enjolras supplied.

She nodded. "You could say that. A learned mind, loves reading and likes taking walks in the parks at night."

Grantaire frowned. "Sounds like you Enjolras."

Enjolras kicked Grantaire's chair and Grantaire flew backwards with a shout as he hit the ground. Eponine got down beside him as he sat up rubbing his head. "And above all, he must have a refined sense of humor and be able to take a little joke now and then. No temper and above all, must not have a wild and passionate interest in politic. But, he must stand up for what he believes is right."

"Now you're definitely not talking about Enjolras." Grantaire huffed as he stood up rubbing his head.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Dandy. Let's have another." She shook her head and walked back to her chair. Grantaire made a shaky bow before pulling her chair out to her. She smiled. "Thank you."

He hiccuped and she fought to keep the grin off her face as he leaned closer to her. "She's pretty Enjolras."

"You don't know what you're saying." She said tapping his chin. "You're drunk."

"Not yet!" he said as he grabbed his chair, sat in it and lifted his glass. "Bottoms up!"

She lifted her glass. "So, what are we drinking to?"

Grantaire paused. "I don't know….let's drink to you!"

She shook her head. "Alright."

Eponine downed the drink and she almost choked on it. She gasped for air. "What is this stuff?"

"It's good for you."

She made a face as her head spun slightly and she was certain that she was getting drunk. She reached for her food and began eating it. As luck would have it, she choked on the bread. She reached for her wine to help pass the food along and everything went down hill after that. In fact….she didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

_Several sickening hours later,_

* * *

Eponine groaned; her head ached and her stomach was a swirling mess. She rolled to the side….to see Enjolras in the bed beside her!

Eponine screamed and jumped out of the bed at the same time Enjolras bolted up from the bed! "What?" He shouted as they both did a crash and roll out of the bed onto the floor.

She screamed louder. "Get off me!"

Enjolras got off her and she surveyed their appearances. She was fully dressed and so was he. Well, his shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open exposing his chest. She scrambled back against the wall, her eyes wide and her heart pounding like crazy. It didn't take long for her to figure out what had happened.

"You, you, you," she stammered as angry tears filled her eyes. "I was waiting to get married before…. making love!"

Enjolras looked stunned. "What? I'd never-"

"We were in bed together!" She screamed as her stomach swirled violently and she felt her meal begin to come up her stomach. "Oh no."

She jumped up and raced for the sink. There was a huge bowl and she began throwing up. Enjolras stood behind her with a damp cloth pressed against her forehead. "Now, since I can get a word in, let me explain. _You _got drunk and wouldn't let me get out of bed. You're a lot stonger than you look."

"IIIIIII'DDDD….NEVER!"

"Oh yes you did." She shook her head in denial. "I guess I fell asleep waiting for you to drift off. Alcohol does do that to a body you know."

"Ohh," she moaned. "I'm sorry."

"Accepted." He said with a snicker. "I didn't know you had a low tolerance for Alcohol. You only had three glasses."

"That was two, too many." She wiped her mouth with a towel and sank down the cabinet moaning. "Oh, God." She moaned. "I swear…I will never, never drink again. And Grantaire….ohhh."

Enjolras chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Come on….I'll get you something to eat."

At the word 'eat' Eponine's stomach roiled and she jumped up only to dry heave into the bowl. _Why did Enjolras always have to see her at her worst? _She exhaled and moaned as Enjolras wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on." She heard him attempting to fight back his laughter. "Let's go get some air."

She moaned and ran her hands through her hair. She felt the dried paint in her hair and made a face. "I need…a handkerchief."

Enjolras grabbed a brown cap that appeared seemingly from out of nowhere. "Here, I don't use handkerchiefs." He plopped it on her head and pulled it down. He studied her before commenting. "It looks better on you than it looks on me. Come on."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. The hat was huge and she pushed it back so it covered more of her hair. She was never going to understand him as he would obviously never understand her.

* * *

**Just giving a shout out about two Les Mis stories. 'The revolutionaries' by 'enjoulrasatthebarricade91' and '****The lark and the rose' by 'Eponnia'. **


	8. A Recognition

Chapter Eight

A Recognition

Eponine fought back a moan as she and Enjolras walked along the river. She'd refused food and opted for a lemon tea. However, no one had any tea so she wound up drinking a lemon drink. The sour taste of the lemon slowly began to cure her swirling stomach.

Afterwards Enjolras insisted on giving her a tour of lower Paris. Enjolras talked non-stop about his political views during the walk. Thankfully, his pace was much slower than his tongue. She'd learned to nod her head in agreement while he talked. She never had a head for politics so she'd become expert at tuning the words out.

As Enjolras crossed over a bridge with a flowing river beneath it, she stopped him. "Wait a minute."

"See?" He said. "It really isn't fair you know."

She stood up on a bench and reached for his hand. "Hold my hand."

"What?" He said with a frown. "Why?"

"Please?" She asked flashing him a smile, hearing Grantaire's voice in the back of her head that she looked cute when she smiled. Whether or not it would work on Enjolras, she didn't know, but she'd try it on him anyway. "I've always wanted to do this."

"Do what?"

"Walk along the rail." He reached up and took her hand. "Don't let me fall."

"I won't." He held her hand and she gripped it tightly as she stood up and began walking slowly along the rail. "Haven't you done this before?"

"Never." she shook her head. "I've wanted to do this since I was young." She concentrated on the bridge rail. "But father and mother never allowed it."

"Not surprised there."

She inhaled deeply. "What about your parents?"

He shrugged. "They let me do whatever I want."

"Do you have any siblings?"

He shook his head. "I'm an only child."

"Same here." She sighed. "I guess that's part of the reason that I want a big family. I've spent a good portion of my life being lonely and I want to end my life filled with happy memories."

She wobbled a little and his grip tightened slightly. "Careful." He said. "Don't fall in and I won't have to jump into get you as. You probably can't swim, or can you?"

"No I cannot swim. Are your parents alive?"

"Yes."

She waited and when she received no response from him, she stopped. "And?"

He sighed. "Don't you ever stop talking?"

"No. So what is there about your parents that causes you to respond so."

"They supply me with the funds I need, as long as I keep my political views out of their lives and their house."

"I see."

He frowned. "You see what?"

"I see that you prefer that they understand your dreams and you'd rather not rely on their support to live. But judging by the bits and pieces I know of you and the state of your house; I'm assuming you give most of their financial support away to those who need it."

Enjolras tugged her hand and she continued walking. "Are you a mind reader?"

She shook her head. "I understand people very well, that's all."

"But you don't understand me." He pointed out. "You're good at drawing conclusions, but you don't understand me."

"Not really. I'm attempting to," she admitted. "and you'd probably think me a fool if I announced that I'm staying here for two weeks not because you're making me, but because I choose to."

"Really?" He looked skeptical. "And what brought this on?"

"The bridge." She said. "It's probably going to be my only chance to do what I want to do. I know I cannot pay you, but I shall see what I can do when I get home. Raise funds, gather clothing and food for you, Marius, Grantaire and the others to distribute among the most needy."

"And why should you want to do this?" He asked. "It doesn't seem like something you'd be interested in."

"But as you stated before, you don't understand me." She repeated. "Besides, I think as time goes by, we may even learn to tolerate each other."

"That's possible, but highly unlikely. Your manners still get on my nerves."

"People with manners often irritate people without manners."

Eponine made it to the end of the bridge and she turned towards him, preparing to hop down. However, he surprised her by wrapping his hands around her waist. She twitched a little when she noted that when he cupped his hands around her waist that his fingers met in the back.

"Thank you." She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Enjolras nodded and he lifted her down from the bridge. But at that moment… something happened. A recognition, it was as if they were suddenly seeing each other for the first time. Eponine held her breath as she stood closely to Enjolras. He too, appeared as if he were suddenly noticing her for the first time.

Eponine didn't understand these feeling, couldn't understand them, nor did she want to understand them. Her face felt as if she were running a temperature. When Enjolras touched her face to brush a strand of her face, her heart stopped and she'd shivered as she felt his touch. She found herself wondering if he'd even kissed a woman.

"Enjolras!" They both jerked apart to see Marius running towards them from the street. He looked rather crazed and there was a wild look in his eyes. He came up to them, gasping for air. "Did you happen to see an older man with a beautiful girl with chestnut brown hair, rosy cheeks, beautiful blue eyes, pale skin and a radiant smile pass by here?"

Enjolras and Eponine both shook their heads. "No." Enjolras said. "Why?"

He groaned and slapped his head in frustration. "I lost her again!"

"Well, you shouldn't go around loosing girls." Enjolras said. "What's her name?"

He shook his head in frustration. "I don't know."

Eponine fought the smile, but she found herself smiling anyway. Marius was obviously in love with this girl, whomever she was. Enjolras looked like he was clearly disgusted. "You don't know her name?"

"I didn't get to find out. She vanished in the crowd with her father, then I knocked a lady down and then I lost them about here."

Enjolras crossed his arms. "And why are you chasing unknown girls in the street?"

She answered for Marius. "He's in love with her."

Enjolras looked at her as if she and Marius were both possessed. "What are the two of you talking about? He just saw her and you cannot be in love with her."

Marius looked indignant. "You've never been in Enjolras so what makes you an expert on the subject?"

"What makes you an expert on the subject?" Enjolras shot back. "You're always in love."

"This time it's the real thing."

"It's _always _the real thing."

"I believe," Eponine commented. "that it is the real thing. It has to be. Why else would a man like Marius, be running around in the street as if he's just seen Venus herself?"

"Eponine." Enjolras said. "Stay out of this."

She nodded. "Fine. But I do so only because I love listening to you two argue. But I prefer Grantaire arguing with you over Marius."

"Eponine." He growled out.

"I know," she held up her hand. "I shall stay out of it."

Marius crossed his arms. "You and your politics Enjolras. Sometimes I think that you believe fighting is more important than love. I wish you fall in love with some girl and may she drive you to the brink of insanity!"

"Marius! I am not going to fall in love. I do not have the time for it, nor do I have the patience for it. Nor could I find one woman with a level head that could measure up to my expectations."

Eponine rolled her eyes and looked towards the street, while still listening to Marius and Enjolras argue. She observed a little girl who appeared to studying something in a building opposite her. At the same time, she noticed that there was a man who was cantering his horse rather fast. The girl didn't seem to hear the horse at all.

The man showed that he did not intend to move his horse. Eponine didn't think. She ran towards the street and hoped that she was able to make it in time. She tripped but as she fell forwards, she was able to push the little girl out of the way.

"EOPONINE!" She heard Marius and Enjolras shout at her.

Eponine felt extreme pain as the horse ran over her, kicking her in the side. She screamed as she doubled over and she barely had time to cover her head with her hands. She tasted dirt and blood in her mouth, the horse kicked her in leg, and she was certain that she felt something snap.

Eponine's head buzzed and her vision blurred. The last thing she remembered was feeling Enjolras's hands around her. She started crying and she couldn't hear a word Marius was saying to her as he touched her head. His hand came away with blood on his fingers and she didn't hear a word over the ringing and buzzing in her ears. Eponine tried to say something but she didn't hear anything he said before she sank into the silence of the dark. It was peaceful and calm there, she didn't want to wake up ever.


	9. Injuries, friendship and jealousy

Chapter Nine

Injuries, friendship and jealousy

Eponine opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the incredible pain in her back, chest and legs. She tried to sit up but her head spun and she flopped back on the bed with a moan.

The sound of a chair falling over caused her to whip her head over to see Enjolras standing beside her. He actually looked concerned for her as he sat on the edge of the bed. She observed that the chair at the head of her bed was laying over on it's side and that's was where he must have been sitting. "Eponine?"

"Enjolras." She croaked. Enjolras poured her a glass of water and he held it to her lips while she drank thirstily. She touched his hand, signaling she'd had enough water and he removed the glass. "Thank you."

"The doctor made you sleep for almost a whole day." He touched her head and she winced slightly. "Your ankle is badly bruised and cut up. It's by some miracle of God that you did not break anything. You have a cut on your head and you fractured your right index finger. Doc said that you would be very stiff in the next few days. Your entire back will be in pain and your legs will be very hard to move tomorrow morning."

She nodded. "I can tell."

He gently brushed her hair back from her face. "That girl….Maria the one you saved, she's deaf and didn't hear a thing."

"Is she all right?" She croaked out. "I didn't hurt her did I?"

"You saved her. She's all right." He shook his head. "Sometimes, you surprise me."

She smiled. "I hope so."

The sound of a loud snore caused her to look to the side, she saw Grantaire on the other side of her bed. He lay with his head on her bed and the rest of him sprawled in his chair. She smiled and ran her hand through his tangled locks and he let out a yawn before sitting up to observe her.

"Eponine?" Grantaire said with a sigh of relief. "Thank God. You had us scared. Enjolras carried you all the way back to the doctor."

She frowned. "Are you sure? Are we talking about the same Enjolras?"

"Yes." He smiled and laughed lightly. "I suppose God would have made two of them, would he?"

Eponine laughed lightly and shook her head.

"She needs to rest." Enjolras said. "Now come on, she's all right now."

"Uhh," Grantaire said. "who's going to watch her tomorrow?"

"She doesn't need a babysitter." Enjolras said.

"For once," she commented. "I agree with Enjolras."

Grantaire shook his head. "Yes, but she _does _have an injured head and multiple bruises and cuts. If something were to happen when we were out, it wouldn't be good."

Enjolras nodded in agreement. "Correct. All right, you're the babysitter."

Eponine huffed and crawled under the covers causing her dress to creep up around her waist. She tugged it down and that's when she noticed that she was not in her dress, but appeared to be in a nightshirt. A huge nightshirt and that told her that in belonged to one of the men.

She cleared her throat and fought to keep from panicking. "Ok, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this but….where is my dress?"

He shrugged. "The landlady has it. She's washing it and you should have it tomorrow." He added with a telling grin. "And she changed you into my nightshirt if that's what's causing your wig to flip." He walked towards her with a bottle and spoon. She watched as he uncapped it and poured the liquid in the spoon. "Open up."

She did as he asked but the moment she tasted the vile, bitter liquid she began choking. She swallowed it and gagged. "Oh! What is this stuff?"

"You have to take one more spoonful." Enjolras said. "It'll help you sleep."

"I don't need that to go to sleep. I'll go to sleep without it."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this."

Enjolras grabbed ahold of her nose and pinched it closed! She squirmed and opened her mouth to shout at him just as he put the spoon in her mouth. She let out a yowl as he let go of her nose to get the spoon from her mouth and she groaned as she swallowed the liquid.

"I hate you." She then groaned when her voice came out pinched because her nostrils were temporarily stuck together.

Enjolras nodded. "I know." He smirked. "I also know you don't mean it."

"I know that."

* * *

_the following morning,_

* * *

Eponine opened her eyes. It was almost 10:00 in the morning. She pushed the covers back and stifled back a cry as her body exploded in pain. She moaned and stood up as the door opened. She grabbed the blanket from the bed and cried out as her bones protested the sudden movement.

"Oh Eponine!" it was Grantaire. He spun around with his back to her. "I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Grantaire." She took the blanket and wrapped it tighter about her. "I'm decent." Grantaire turned around and she felt her mouth drop open in astonishment. "Grantaire…what happened to you?" He actually had a decent set of clothing on for once and he'd cleaned up his stubble of a beard somewhat.

He shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his jaw. "Well…I figured it wouldn't hurt."

"Indeed it doesn't." she smiled. "You look grand. I never would've recognized you on the street."

"Thanks Eponine." He held out her rag of a dress. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"However," he said drawing a package from behind him. "I was able to get this for you."

"What is it?" She asked reaching out for the package. "Candles?"

He laughed. "No. It's something to make your life a little more bearable."

"Hmmm," she smiled. "it's a coat?"

"No. Why don't you open it?"

"I will." She opened the package carefully. To her surprise, it was a dress and a lovely one at that. It wasn't fancy, but it was perfect. She lifted it up out of the package, admiring the green cotton. "Oh Grantaire," she smiled. "Thank you. That is so thoughtful of you."

"When Enjolras told us that you chose to stay, I figured you'd be liking something much more agreeable to you."

She smiled. "And you re right. You're a Godsend."

"I'll go get the land lady to give you a hand."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate it."

* * *

_Noon, that same morning,_

* * *

Eponine laughed and threw her hands up in dismay. "I give up! I used to think I could play checkers very well."

"But you've never played against me." Eponine yawned and stretched as she looked outside to the windows. "And I can tell you're bored with me all ready."

"I'm sorry. It's just…I hate being cooped up in here." She gestured to her tightly bound and bandaged foot. "Not to mention that this hinders me from enjoying the day as well."

"Well why didn't you say so?" he asked as he stood up. "Why don't we go out to the garden?" He helped her up from her chair and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You lean on me and we'll get you outside."

"I don't know." He cocked his brow at her and she smiled. "But I've got a feeling I shouldn't be doing this…it'll probably be bad."

Eponine hobbled slowly along, Grantaire moved slowly carefully matching her pace. They made it outside, but the stairs presented a problem. She shook her head. "Oh well, that was a nice dream while it lasted."

"Here." Grantaire pulled her up into his arms, being careful not to jar her foot. "I'll be careful."

Eponine frowned. "I don't know. It's not really proper."

"No, but I'll put you down as soon as we reach the foot of the stairs."

"Grantaire!" Enjolras's voice cut through the air like a whip. "Put Eponine back inside at once!" He stomped up the stairs with a dark and ferocious scowl on his face. "What is the matter with you two? She's supposed to be resting."

"I wanted some fresh air."

Grantaire nodded. "I insisted on carrying her down."

"Well aren't you just a sweetheart?" He said sarcastically. "Now put her back in the house!"

"Grantaire, put me down!" She said and thankfully Grantaire did as she asked. She groaned and leaned against the wall. "Now you listen to me, there is nothing wrong with me getting some air if I avoid walking on my foot."

"Yeah." Grantaire said. "I was careful with her."

"Grantaire go take a walk." He growled. "There is something I wish to talk about with Eponine, in private."

Grantaire frowned at Enjolras. "It was my idea."

"I want to talk to her alone!" He snapped. "Now go!"

"Don't talk to Grantaire like that!" She said.

"Eponine, what I have to say to you doesn't concern him. Now come on!"

He lifted her up into his arms and moved towards the room she'd left moments ago. She sighed and waved at Grantaire over Enjolras's shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"You too Eponine."

Enjolras kicked the door in Grantaire's face and it slammed loudly behind him. She huffed. "What is _your _problem?"

"I'm keeping you out of trouble."

"Hey, the air would be good for me."

"I'm not talking about that." He stated as he set her down on the bed. She planted her hands on her hips as he crossed his arms. "I'm only going to say this once. Don't play with Grantaire Eponine."

She could have fallen over in a dead faint. "Play with Grantaire? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't think I'm blind, Grantaire hasn't cared about his appearance for a while. Don't think he's doing it for him, he's doing it for you."

"You're insane!"

"He cares for you." He warned. "I know him well and I can tell. He will fall in love with you."

"We are friends." She stated. "If he's changed for the good then I don't see why we shouldn't continue to be friends."

"Blast it Eponine!" He snapped. "Are you really that blind and uncaring?"

"No I am not blind." Her eyes narrowed. "Stop acting as if you're jealous of Grantaire!"

"I would not be jealous of that-"

"You are!"

"I am not!"

"Then stop acting like it Enjolras! Besides, Grantaire is a lot smarter, when he's sober, than you give him credit for." She stood up and gripped onto the bedpost. "I'm not that type of woman to play with a man's heart and emotions! If I sense that things are getting out of hand I will tell him that I have no feelings towards him in that manner. It wouldn't be right or suitable anyway."

"Oh, he's not rich enough I suppose?"

"No. I don't care about the money, but if I did love Grantaire, which I don't, then what? We'd be torn between two worlds! I couldn't give up my lifestyle anymore than you could give up yours. I wouldn't allow myself to fall in love from another world for it would drive of both to the brink of insanity and destroy us. Grantaire is a good man, but I couldn't care for him, Marius or you more than a brother."

Enjolras studied her before walking to the door. "Keep telling yourself that Eponine and maybe…we'll both be better off."

* * *

**Giving out another shout out about another Les Mis story. 'On my own' by 'Allanna Stone' it's a very good story.**


	10. Two cases of almost

Chapter Ten

Two cases of almost

Eponine couldn't stand that room much longer. Enjolras had managed to keep inside it for almost a week straight and she thought she'd never see the sun again. He'd even hired a little boy, Gavroche to keep an eye on her and Grantaire!

But, she was able to befriend the boy and he let Grantaire carry her outside for an hour or so while keeping an eye out for Enjolras. Gavroche was a lively boy, fancied himself to be a private inspector of the neighborhood. And he was, he knew almost everyone around this place. He always seemed to be in the right place at the right time and enjoyed telling her about all his grand adventureds.

But today was the day that Grantaire was late and she wanted to walk outside on her own for a bit. Gavroche had slipped away to use the outhouse and she'd taken that opportunity to sneak outside. It was a rainy day, but Eponine loved the rain because it always washed away the dirt and grime from all the days before.

She walked slowly along the streets keeping close to the wall. She stumbled but was able to catch herself.

"Easy missy."

Eponine forced a smile as an ill-dressed man helped her gain her balance. "Thank you very much." She didn't like the way he was looking at her so she decided that she shouldn't dally. "Thank you for your assistance."

As she turned to walk away, Eponine felt arms go around her waist. Before she could scream, she found herself being pulled into an alley with a smelly hand over her mouth! She fought and kicked at the disgusting man holding her captive. She could read what was on his mind as he forced her mouth open and viciously assaulted her mouth with his tongue. She gagged and hit him as he smashed her against the wall.

Eponine wasn't going to give up without a fight. She bit down on his tongue and he let out a strangled yell. Eponine released him when blood filled her mouth and she spit back in his face. He angrily grabbed her head and smacked it against the brick wall.

She cried out as stars spun before her eyes. The man grabbed at her dress and tore the front of it open. She thought she was going to be sick as she felt his lips all over her neck. She looked towards the street and people were walking by as if this were a normal occurrence!

His other hand lifted her skirt up around her waist and he pressed himself against her. Eponine let out a cry as she grabbed ahold of his hair. "Stop!" He wrenched his hand back and punched her in the mouth! She let out a piercing scream, which he muffled with his hand.

At that moment, Gavroche burst around the corner with Enjolras right behind him! "There!" he pointed. "Hurry!"

However, Enjolras had all ready jumped into action. Eponine had never felt gladder to see anyone in her life at that moment! Enjolras grabbed the man away from her, anger practically streaming from his hair. Tears threatened to pour down her cheeks but she refused to surrender to the tears. Enjolras hit the man once in the jaw and that was all he got to do. Gavroche grabbed a heavy unbroken bottle and smashed it over the man's head!

Enjolras stood there looking down at the man with his fists doubled. He then turned back to her and concern took over most of the anger. He walked towards her and touched her shoulder. She felt that he half expected her to jerk away in disgust or terror, but she didn't. This was Enjolras. She barely knew his touch, she barely knew him… or so she'd been telling herself this week.

Enjolras pulled her up in his arms and looked towards Gavroche who was kicking the man with all his might in the stomach. "Gavroche, go find Grantaire and Marius at once."

"Right away!" he said as he gave the man one more kick before he ran out of the alley.

Enjolras moved quickly back to the house that she'd been trying to get away from for days. However, it now shown like a beacon of light in the middle of darkness. She wrapped one arm around his neck as he stomped up the stairs, kicked the door open and set her on the bed. She readied herself for the angry rush of words to come out of him. She sat straight up on the bed holding her dress closed, waiting for him to begin making a long speech.

But he did something she wasn't expecting. Enjolras shook her; he was actually shaking her! "Don't you realize what could have happened if I didn't have Gavroche following you?"

Eponine nodded as tears poured down her cheeks. "Yes!" She didn't want to cry but the reality of the situation was beginning to catch up with her. She swatted at him and wrenched her arms free.

"Don't you care about what you do?" He demanded. "I set up these rules not to make you miserable, but to protect you!"

"You sound like my father!"

"Then you better listen!" He snapped. "What if I was too late? Eponine, I've broken up attacks like that often enough and arrived too late! You could have died and what then?"

"I understand that and I'm very grateful to you!" Eponine's emotions broke and she screamed at Enjolras. "I hate you!" Enjolras blinked in astonishment. "I hate that you and I are able to read each other so well at times. I hate that most of the time you're right and I'm wrong about things. Everytime I do something, you're always there to rescue me, making me deeper in debt to you."

"Eponine, calm down."

"Calm down! I can't calm down!" She knew she was spouting nonsense as she crossed her arms around her waist. But these emotions had been bubbling up in her for days and she needed to get them out now. "I hate that the only reason that you have Grantaire and Gavroche watching out for me is for your own personal gain!"

Enjolras grabbed her and spun her around. "My personal gain?"

"Re-educating someone of the higher class to that of your own!" She said. "Quite an experiment. That's what you are! You're like a scientist and I'm a bug under your microscope!"

"Oh for God's sake Eponine, we are nothing like that and you know it!"

"No I don't!" She said. "How am I to know? That's how you treat me, like a bug! If not like a bug, then you treat me like a child! I'm a woman!" She shouted at him. "A woman! And I want to be treated like one!"

Eponine began to cry and she leaned her head into Enjolras's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rocked her as she cried. He said nothing, merely waited for her tears to lessen and for her to pull away from him. She was loathe to do so, she'd hadn't felt so safe and secure in his arms. She'd never had anyone hold her in such a manner and she loved it. She could have stayed like that forever, but it was improper and improper thoughts she was having.

When she pulled away, he wiped her eyes gently. "We shall disregard all words that passed between us. Agreed?" She nodded and turned to walk away but Enjolras grabbed her arm and guided her towards the sink. "Come. You need to get your face cleaned."

"I can do it myself."

"I know, but let me do it instead." Enjolras lifted her up onto the sink and began dabbing at her mouth with a wet cloth. She let out a hiss. "Sorry."

"It's all right. It's not like you did it to me." He let out a quiet snort and she caught a faint glimpse of Enjolras actually smiling. She studied him closely, she liked his smile. She smiled at him as he washed the mud from her face.

He smiled back at her briefly before asking. "What are you thinking about that's causing you to smile like that?"

"You."

The word came out before she could stop it and her heart pounded as Enjolras stopped what he was doing to study her face. His gazed flickered to her mouth and she inhaled sharply. The thought of a kiss teased her and she leaned forward slightly but stopped herself in time. But when she felt his hand on her shoulder, she realized that he felt it too. She trembled as his hand touched her neck; then his long fingers began stroking her cheek.

Her heart pounded and she almost brought her hand up to try to will it to calm down. They both leaned forward to kiss and then moved away slightly before drawing closer again, only to pause again. She knew they played this game for inside from the moment they met. They knew full well that the moment they did kiss everything between them would change.

The door burst open and they jerked back as Marius ran in the room with Grantaire. "Enjolras!"

"What?" He snapped angrily as he pulled her off the counter. If she had to guess, she'd guess that he was either angry about being interrupted, which was unlikely, so he had to be putting on an anger act.

"It's General Lamarque." He said. "I just found out that he has contracted a very bad case of cholera." Eponine felt Enjolras's fingers dig tighter into her shoulders before he released her to turn towards them. His face was set in stone and his expression dark and calculating. "They say he won't live out the week."

Enjolras stood there for a moment, before coming alive. "Get everyone ready! We meet at the café now." He turned to her. "You will stay in here!"

"I'll stay with her." Grantaire said as he approached her. "What happened to you?"

"I'm all right now." She sighed and wiped her face as she drew her torn dress around her, covering her up.

"Who did this?" Grantaire asked.

"Grantaire, you're coming with us." Enjolras snapped. "The bastard who did that is still lying in the alley and will wake up with a huge headache, complete with broken ribs and glass in his head. Compliments of Gavroche."

"I said," Grantaire repeated. "that I'm staying with her."

Enjolras's eyes grew dark and he drew himself up taller. "Grantaire…you are coming with us…now!"

"No."

"Enjolras," she said as exasperation filled her. "get out of here!"

"Stay out of this!"

"You're the one always talking about equality and freedom. Doesn't that extend to free choice?" She demanded. "Grantaire chose to stay here with me, just as you chose to go and arrange another one of your political meetings. Now go! Do what you both chose to do. Go!"

"Eponine," he growled. "you are-"

"Come on." Marius said cutting Enjolras off and giving him a push towards the door. "We don't have time for this. There are more important things to do. If Lamarque dies, what then? Who will look after the people? We need you Enjolras."

Enjolras's glower slipped from his face as he took in Marius's words. She half expected pride to fill Enjolras's face, but it didn't. Instead, she saw the acceptance of a heavy burden as he turned and walked out of the door.

Grantaire watched them depart before turning to her. "Let me know when you've changed and I'll come back in."

"All right."

He cleared his throat. "There's something I want to talk about with you."

Eponine felt dread fill her heart as she nodded. "All right." Grantaire walked outside and Eponine's heart did a summersault as she began to ponder what he wanted to say to her. Then, Enjolras's warnings earlier began to make sense to her head and she began kicking herself for not listening to him again.


	11. It wouldn't work

**I just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who has been following this story. A special thanks to 'Mormeril, the Dark Lady of Insanity' who added it to her community. This chapter is for you! I wasn't sure what to expect when I started this story, but I certainly wasn't expecting anything like this. Thank you everyone for your reviews, subscribing to alerts and marking it as your favorite.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

It wouldn't work

Eponine walked to the door and opened it to find Grantaire wasn't completely drink free as she wished. She shook her head as he lowered the bottle. "I give up on you Grantaire."

"Not all the way I hope?" he said flashing her a smile as he capped it. "I could give up drinking."

"No more than I could stop arguing with Enjolras and Marius stop searching for Cosette."

"He'll find her." Grantaire said as he tucked the bottle into his back pocket. "I'm certain of it."

She nodded. "I hope so. Marius deserves someone who makes him happy."

As she turned to go in, Grantaire took her hand. Her heart jumped as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you today."

She cleared her throat. "You can't take the blame for something that wasn't your fault."

Grantaire leaned forward and kissed her hand. Eponine instantly drew her hand away. "Eponine." He said as he reached for her hand again. "I've got to tell you this."

"Grantaire," she stated. "you're a good friend and I've no wish to hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt me." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulder's. "You couldn't hurt anyone. Eponine, you must know that I care for you."

She nodded. "I do and I wish you didn't."

"You wish I didn't?" He frowned. "You mean, that you don't care for me?"

"I do!" She said. "Don't ever doubt that. I care for Enjolras, Marius and you all like the brothers I wish I had."

"Brothers." He laughed tightly before exhaling through his teeth. "Are you trying to say….that you don't care for me in the manner of a possible suitor?"

"I do care for you, but it would wrong of me to say anything more or less than what I feel for you. And I don't feel that way about you."

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"You're good enough for me. I'm not good enough for you!"

"I've loved you the moment you told me off." He gently ran his hand down her face. "I need you."

"I promise, I'll always be there if you need me. That's what friends are for." She curled her hand around his. "Let's always be good friends. I don't love you Grantaire, at least, not in the way I should. It wouldn't work between us, I'm sorry."

Grantaire nodded and withdrew his hand from her face as if he'd been burned. "I get it." He exhaled and began to back away slowly. I won't bother you again."

He turned to walk away but she caught his arm. She heard the hurt and bitterness in his voice and she didn't want him to leave in total anger. "Promise me you won't get drunk."

"Then will you let me kiss you," he asked. "if I promise not to get drunk?"

She hesitated. "If you promise not to take it as a promise of something that is not going to happen."

"That depends on how you react." He murmured as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Please?"

Eponine's heart crumbled and twisted at his tender plea. "All right."

Grantaire leaned forward and kissed her on her mouth. Her heart broke in sorrow at the tender and gentle way he kissed her. Eponine ran her hand along his jaw as he pulled away, anxiously searching her eyes hoping for a change in her eyes. "Eponine?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Grantaire." She hugged him as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm really sorry, I wish I did."

"Shh," he said as he hugged her back before pulling away with a hint of that cheeky smile she knew so well. "I understand, but I won't give up. After all, you did respond to me." She shook her head and dropped her gaze. He took that opportunity to kiss her on the forehead before drawing back. "I'll see you later. Enjolras is probably still spitting nails, but I should be there at that meeting anyway."

She nodded. "Yes."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Eponine nodded. "I'll look forward to it."

She sighed quietly as he turned to walk down the stairs. Eponine leaned against the wall and watched as Grantaire walked away. She then went inside, sat before the fireplace and had a good cry.

She couldn't have been crying for more than ten minutes when the door opened. She gasped and looked up to see Enjolras in the doorway.

"Forgot my briefcase." He commented as he headed towards the table without giving her a second glance.

"I see." She stood up and wiped her face.

"Where's Grantaire?"

"He's gone."

Something in her voice made him turn to acknowledge her. He frowned realizing that she had been crying. "What's this?" He said as he studied her. "What are you crying for?"

"Because I hurt Grantaire." She rubbed her eyes. "I couldn't give him what he wanted."

"And what was that?"

"My heart."

He was quiet for a moment before replying. "I told you to stay away from him." He grabbed his briefcase and began adding papers to it. "You brought this upon yourself."

Eponine looked at him in astonishment. "It's not my fault! It would be like you falling in love with me and then blaming me for it! I don't love Grantaire and I explained it to him!" She groaned and turned aside. "What would you know? You've never been in love!"

"You don't know that." He commented patiently as he tucked a few books inside the bulging briefcase. "You haven't been around all my life."

She spun around. "I've heard enough about you Enjolras! You've probably never kissed a woman. I _know _for certain that you've never bedded a woman either!"

"You little viper!" He exploded and shouted in her face. "Your tongue will dig your grave!"

"I doubt that!" She threw her head back in defiance. "You wouldn't know how to talk civil to a girl, let alone woo one! "

Enjolras flinched and he grabbed her shoulders. "Eponine, why can't you be like other girls?"

"Because if I were then you'd want me to be as I am!" She shot back at him. "I wouldn't change you anymore than I'd try to change you!"

He exhaled, sending a dark lock over his face. "I was never like this before I met you!"

"Nor was I! I was such a sweet girl before I met you and now you brought out this…this…monster in me!"

Acting on sheer impulse, she reached up and brushed his lock of hair out of his eyes. Enjolras grabbed a hold of her wrist and they both paused. Both were breathing hard as they studied each other intently. Eponine felt that pull, that sudden urge again. Enjolras leaned forward slowly and Eponine momentarily debated if she should hit him or not. She desperately wanted to satisfy this curiosity that was constantly pulling her towards him. So she closed her eyes and just waited for the moment to happen.

Their lips met for a second but the spark caused her to shy away from him for a moment. Enjolras leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against hers again causing her to shiver in delight. Her hands hung limply at her sides as Enjolras brought his hand to stroke her cheek before kissing her nose and her forehead. She couldn't resist slowly running her hands up and down his arms. Enjolras immediately began bestowing kiss after kiss upon her mouth. She grabbed ahold of his shoulders as his hands ran through her hair as she stretched up on her tiptoes to lean further into his frantic kisses.

After all those days of hearing anger and tenderness in Enjolras's voice, she got to feel the passion behind those words and it scared her. Enjolras was scaring her to death, her blood was on fire and she didn't want him to let her go ever. She was growing breathless from the passion. Her hands found his and she removed them from her face to turn in his embrace.

Enjolras ran his hand slowly down her neck, pausing at her neckline to stop at her madly beating heart. "Enjolras." She breathed out as he nuzzled her neck.

"We haven't been fighting each other Eponine." He breathed. "We've been fighting _this_."

"I know." She nodded. "I don't understand."

"Me neither." He exhaled. "I don't see the purpose in this. There shouldn't be _anything _between us."

Eponine's heart broke as she turned towards him with tears in her eyes. "Enjolras, we can't."

"I know." He nodded. "It wouldn't work. In seven days…you'll be gone. Besides…our paths go different ways and we couldn't ever, ever make each other happy." He stepped away from her, his hands hanging at his side. "I'll be back later."

"Enjolras." He ignored her as he walked towards the door. "I'm sorry."

Enjolras paused in the doorway. The sun had come out now and was streaming through the door, creating a dramatic picture of him. He nodded. "I'm sorry too."

He stepped out and closed the door as Eponine sank down on the bed and looked at her hands. "Where do I go from here?" She looked heavenward and repeated her question. "Where?"


	12. The world falls apart

Chapter Twelve

The world falls apart

Eponine tried to avoid Grantaire and Enjolras at all costs. But it was not easy for her to do. Grantaire was always around during the day. He wasn't hesitant in showing his feelings for her in front of Marius, Gavroche or Enjolras. He was always showing her around the neighborhood and he stayed by her side through the darker streets. He guided her over every stone and around every mud puddle. She was happy being around Grantaire for he was a kind man with a gentle spirit and a good sense of humor.

But it was Enjolras's presence at night that always set her on edge. Everything just seemed….too intimate between them now.

She'd look up from her sewing to see Enjolras was watching her instead of concentrating on his book. He surprised her one night by giving her the candle's she'd asked for days ago. She was thrilled, but the candlelight had only escalated the tense and silently romantic atmosphere between them.

Then last night, it was chilly because of the rain and she was sitting near the fire. He'd surprised her by coming and sitting down behind her. Her face flushed as she remembered that he'd pulled her close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She'd leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, memorizing how he felt against her. She'd fallen asleep and she'd awoken to find that she was in Enjolras's arms and he'd been holding her close.

She'd gotten up carefully from his embrace and began to prepare breakfast. The first thing she did was place the kettle on the stove and get it heating. She sliced the bread, set it to warm it in the oven and began washing the grapes and apples. Enjolras, in his crazy frame of mind, preferred cooking apples.

Hearing him yawn, she looked over to see him sitting up. "Good morning." She said with a casual smile.

"Morning." Enjolras was always a little grumpy in the morning, but she'd grown accustomed to it. "What am I doing on the floor?"

"You fell asleep down there. Remember?"

He stood up and stretched. "Oh, yeah." He studied her as she began slicing the apples. "Did _you _sleep well?"

She knew exactly what he was asking her and she decided not to make a big deal of it. "Yes, I slept well." He stepped towards her, running his hands through his messy hair. "So, what's on the schedule for you and all the boys at the ABC café?"

He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and went towards the sink. "Believe it or not," he turned on the water and began washing his face. "I was going to ask you to spend the day with me."

Her heart jumped up in her chest. "Really?"

"Yes." He began patting around for the towel, which had fallen to the ground. She picked it up and handed it to him. "Thank you." He dried his face. "How about it?"

"All right." She turned back to the counter. "Grantaire will like that."

He caught her by the arm and spun her around, the water still trickling down his face. "I didn't ask Grantaire, I asked _you_! I want to spend the day with you, not Grantaire." His grip on her arm softened, as did his tone. "Will you?"

Eponine's throat had closed momentarily, but she was able to nod her head. "Yes." She cleared her throat and laughed lightly. "I'd love to you."

Enjolras exhaled and smiled at her. "Good."

The kettle began shrieking and she stepped back. "Get that for me please?"

"Sure." He picked up the kettle and brought it towards the counter. "What's the hot water for?"

"I was preparing to have my first cup of tea here."

"Tea?" he frowned at her. "Where were you able to find tea down here?"

"I haven't, so I made something to get as close to tea as I could. There's an assorted variety of plants around here. Many are edible and once dried, they can come pretty close to tea."

"Well, I didn't know you were interested in botany as well." He said as he removed the whistling kettle from the stove. "Where are the cups?"

Eponine handed him hers, which held the 'tea bag' she'd fashioned. "I'll make one for you." She reached into their icebox, which kept their butter cool.

"Thanks." Eponine had just reached into the jar where she'd put the extra tea bags when Enjolras yelled. "OW!"

She spun around as Enjolras slammed the teakettle down and grabbed his arm. "Enjolras?" Then she noticed the water streaming down his arm. "Over to the sink!"

"I know." He snapped. "Cold water."

She rolled her eyes. "Right." she took the butter and moved it next to the sink. "Let me see."

"It's all right!"

"Let me see!" When he didn't let her, she ducked under his arm and took his hand. She winced at the burn mark he had on his hand. It wasn't bad, but it was a bright red and she could tell it was painful.

"Here." She took the butter and began dabbing it on his hand. "This should cool the area down. It won't sting as bad."

"It doesn't sting at all."

Something in his tone of voice caused all of her body, except her hand, to freeze as she rubbed the butter over his red skin. Eponine slowly began to realize the position she'd put herself in. she coughed lightly and continued working on it.

"Did you plan this on purpose?" He asked quietly.

She attempted to focus on the task at hand. "Plan what?"

Enjolras leaned forward and she gasped as his body met hers. Enjolras leaned closer slightly, molding them closer together and running his hands down her shoulders to grip her wrists. Eponine felt heat pool in her stomach and her hair stopped it's crazy pounding to a gentle flutter. She turned to get away from him but that only created a bigger problem. She'd expected him to move, but he hadn't. Now, the front of her was pressed against him and her back was against the sink.

She swallowed nervously; trying to avoid looking at Enjolras's mouth which was so near hers. She inhaled. "Enjolras-"

She never finished. Enjolras kissed her passionately and she let out a stifled moan. Thousands of shivers flowed over her and she trembled violently. Enjolras let go of her hands to rest his hands just below her hips and warning bells went off in her head. She shook her head and prepared to pull back just as he moved against her.

Eponine broke the kiss instantly and grabbed his shoulders with a cry. "Good God!" At her words, Enjolras began laughing at her and she frowned at him as her face began turning thirty different shades of crimson. "That was not funny Enjolras!"

He smirked. "It wasn't supposed to be."

"Enjolras, you are forgetting," he leaned forward and began kissing her neck. She whimpered and tried to form a coherent sentence. "we'd decided that….that we aren't-"

"We aren't what?"

Eponine shook her head as she pulled away. Enjolras's dark eyes appeared to be staring straight through her soul and she trembled. For the moment, Eponine decided that maybe if she satisfied herself completely of this curiosity it would go away. She shook her head as she placed her hands on either side of his face. "You devil."

Enjolras grinned and pulled her into another kiss. As they eagerly embraced, Eponine decided that she must be the stupidest girl when it came to rejecting men like Enjolras. She was used to being in control but Enjolras was dominate and always pushing her through a new door towards something new.

Then, the door opened and they both jerked towards the door to see Marius standing there. While she was grateful that it wasn't Grantaire, she noticed that Marius had a very worried expression on his face. "Enjolras! General Lamarque-" Marius looked at the two of them in that position, their arms still around each other, before shaking his head. "excuse me, I need to get a drink. I'm seeing things."

"Marius!" He said sharply. "Ignore what you saw and tell me what you were going to say! What were you saying about General Lamarque?"

Marius inhaled and spoke the words that would change everything for her. "General Lamarque is dead."

Eponine had heard of General Lamarque. He was the only man who spoke for the poor people and now he was gone. Enjolras pulled away and walked up to Marius. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Gavroche just told me. He's dead."

After several long moments of stunned silence she spoke. "What does that mean?"

Enjolras inhaled deeply. "That means…..the revolution is coming." He turned to Marius. "Quick, we need to start preparing at once!"

"Another revolution?" She immediately began to protest. "Oh come on, France hasn't recovered from the last revolution! We lost hundreds of men, women and children. Enjolras, you cannot-"

"Eponine! Shut up!" He shouted at her. His voice was so full of hatred for her she was without words. "You don't understand anything that's going on around you! You're stupid!"

"Enjolras!" Marius snapped. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"You are stupid!" He shouted at her as if Marius wasn't standing there. "You've been here for two weeks and you don't understand anything! You've done nothing but hurt Grantaire, drive me insane and distract me!"

"I distract you!?" She shouted. "Ha! Then next time you burn your hand and I help you, don't turn it into a chance to give into….physical attraction."

Marius cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'll-I'll wait outside."

"You little whore!" He shouted.

""Whore?! How dare you call me that you... you pervert! Don't you ever touch or kiss me again!" She screamed. "Or better yet, I'll not give you the opportunity! I don't ever want to see you again; I'm leaving, for good! I'm not being here when you get back!"

Enjolras reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of francs. "Here! Now get out of here before I shoot you myself!"

"Don't worry, I'll be gone!" Enjolras stomped out the door and slammed it behind him. She wrenched the door open and screamed after him. "I hate you! I hate you Enjolras!"

She slammed the door on whatever words he said. She kicked a chair over in her anger and gave the wall a few solid kicks in her anger before sitting down. But she immediately bounced up and reached for her green dress. She pulled her raggedy dress off her head and climbed into her green dress. She grabbed a brush, quickly combed her hair, and headed straight out the door without a second glance.


	13. Eponine's decision

Chapter Thirteen

Eponine's Decision

"Eponine!" Hearing a familiar voice, she turned around to see Marius running towards her. He gasped and clutched his side. "I was certain that you'd gone home by now."

"I know!" She sat down on a nearby bench and sulked. "I don't know what's the matter with me! I've ordered twenty cabs and sent them away each time! What is the matter with me? I've finally been given the chance to leave and I spend four hours walking around watching the streets go empty. Why?"

Marius sat down beside her and studied her. "Maybe because someone's holding you here?"

"Someone?" She tossed her head. "I have no feelings for anyone that's strong enough to keep me here."

"Really? I know you're not in love with Grantaire because you're in love with Enjolras!" Eponine stopped and glowered at him. He had his arms across his chest and a broad smile on his face. "He's in love with you too!"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "He is not! He hates me! He called me stupid."

"Because he doesn't want to see you hurt if he dies tonight! Why else do you think he acted like that?"

Her mouth fell open. "And how would you know that?"

"He told me that he was in love with you but he didn't want you to spend your life grieving for him if he died. He thought it would be better if you were far away from him. He's also worried that you might try something stupid, like go to the barricade."

"He must think a lot of himself to think that I'd risk my life to go die with him over something I don't even understand."

"Well, would you?" Marius asked.

She crossed her arms. "I don't know. I need to think Marius."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course not!" Eponine instantly felt as if she'd spoken a huge lie and when she spoken it, the word 'liar' had appeared in red on her forehead.

Marius frowned. "Are you sure Eponine? I'm not blind. I've seen the way you two look at each other. I've seen how he is with you."

"Meaning?"

"Eponine, if you want me to spell it out for you I will. I've never seen Enjolras look at any woman the way he looks at you." She shook her head and turned aside. "I'm not kidding Eponine. I saw you two kissing."

"I don't want to hear this!"

"I know you don't but you've got to!" He snapped. "You two have been fighting each other for days. Eponine, you all ready implied that he wanted to go further than a kiss with you. He tried to didn't?" Eponine averted her gaze as heat filled her cheeks. "He did didn't he?"

"So what? He's a man isn't he?"

"Eponine, Enjolras swore he'd never marry anyone and you are obviously holding off until you find someone 'good enough' for you. But the thing is, you two are perfect for each other. You're just looking at trivialities. Don't you remember? I saw the look on your faces earlier."

"Why do you care?" she asked. "Why are you interfering in my life?"

"Because Eponine," he sighed. "I found Cosette last night."

She perked up. "You did?"

"Yes."

"That's wonderful!" She said. "So…have you met her family? Does her father like you?"

"I'll never know." Marius reached into his coat and handed her a letter. "Please, take this letter to Cosette if she's still at the address I put on the letter. Her father is taking her to Calais, for all I know they may be gone now."

Her heart plummeted for him. "Marius, I'm so sorry."

He stood up and looked down at her. "I can't do anything about that. I love her and I always shall. I never got the chance to tell her. If you love Enjolras, then you need to tell him."

"I tell him?" She jumped up. "It's the man's place to tell the woman he's in love with her. I cannot-"

"Oh for God's sake Eponine!" Marius shouted. "Did you hear nothing I've said to you? Eponine, if he dies…can you live with yourself by not having told him?" The sounds of horses approaching caught their attention. Marius backing away as he saw it was the militia. "Go. Please, give my letter to Cosette!"

"I will!" she called as he turned to run away. "I promise!"

"HEY!" She turned to realize that voice belonged to army officer Charles Lisle, one of her suitors. "STOP!"

"Hey Charles, Charles Lisle!" She called waving her hand. He was a fool, she always thought so and today she would use that to her advantage. "Help me!"

He glanced at her and his eyes widened in recognition. "Eponine?"

"Yes!" Eponine realized that she had to distract him so Marius could have a head start. She acted the part of a damsel in distress. "Oh thank God!" She forced a few tears as he rode up and dismounted his horse, immediately wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you!"

"Are you all right?"

"I am now!" She inwardly rolled her eyes. _whoever thought words like that were romantic? I wonder if I should have fainted as well._

"That boy," he growled. "was he the one who kidnapped you?"

"No." She shook her head; glad she'd buried her face in his chest so he couldn't see the disgust on her face. "He helped me escape. What are you doing here?"

"We're preparing to attack those revolutionaries." He explained as he wiped her eyes. "I have to report. But I can have one of my men take you home. Your parents have been so worried."

She hugged him. "Thank you."

He barked orders to one of his soldiers who immediately dismounted. She kept up her pretense until she was mounted and the solider headed towards the address.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later,_

* * *

Eponine cleared her throat as the door opened. A huge, kind, middle-aged man answered the door. "Yes mademoiselle, how may I help you?"

She cleared her throat. "I have a letter for your daughter Cosette. It's from Marius, he's at the barricade."

The man looked dubious as she extended the letter towards him. "Do you have the right address?"

She nodded. "I'm certain of it. I know Marius and he's told me all about Cosette."

"She's told me nothing about him."

Eponine winced. "Monsieur, I know it's not my place to say but…he loves her desperately. Marius is a good man and I promised him that I would deliver his words to her. Promise me, that she will receive the letter. If she loves him, then she has the right to know."

"You have my word."

"Adieu monsieur."

"Adieu."

Eponine turned and went down the boardwalk. She was silent as the soldier helped her mount and they continued on their way towards her house. Everything was too still, too silent except for the sounds of occasional gunfire and the sounds the horse was making.

Suddenly, she pulled the horse up straight as her own words echoed in her head. _"If she loves him, then she has the right to know." _Eponine sat there as she replayed all those moments between her and Enjolras. Her heart pounded and her mind reeled. All of Marius's words hit her and she gripped the reins tighter in her hands as she drank them in.

She _was _in love with Enjolras! How could she have been so blind? She needed him! She'd never told him so, but then, they were always fighting. There had never been anytime to really share what was on their minds. They were fighting each other, fighting their physical attraction, and fighting the feelings that they had for each other.

It was an unusual relationship the two of them had. He was her friend and she wasn't sure when that happened. Had it been a few days after she met him or the hour she met him? She was in love with him and she wanted to cry that she was in love with him. The thought of him being the one to spend her whole life with made her grow weak and her heart surrendered to the idea. He didn't know what he could do to her; he didn't know what it was like for her just to look at him. It would scare her at times so much that she could hardly speak.

She owed everything that she was to him. Now, she understood why she couldn't leave him no matter how hard she'd tried. How could she when he was so special to her? He'd made her whole! He'd touched her soul from day one and she wasn't going to leave without telling him!

"Mademoiselle Eponine?" the soldier said. "Are you all right?"

At that moment, she decided. Eponine pulled the reins free from his grasp, turned the horse around and she cantered it back towards the barricades. "Come on boy!" She shouted before she exhaled and whispered in a quiet voice. "Please God, don't let me be too late. He needs to know."

_But what if he doesn't feel the same? _Eponine pushed that thought out of her head. She wouldn't dwell on that. She knew he cared, she'd felt it. He _must _love her!


	14. Confessions, love and pain

Chapter Fourteen

Confessions, love and pain

Eponine pulled the horse up short when she ran into the militia's blockade. "I'm here to see Charles Lisle, I have a message of the utmost importance to deliver to him!" The soldiers look skeptical and she kept her eager expression. She tugged on Enjolras's brown cap for luck. She'd decided that if she needed to run, her old dress would serve that better instead of that green one. "My name is Eponine. He knows me!"

The soldier briefly had a quiet conference with his comrade who nodded. "Follow me please."

She nodded and dismounted the horse. She kept her eyes alert scanning the area for an escape route. The barricade was further down the street and it appeared to be about five feet high. It was made of chairs, furniture and various other things. She shook her head in dismay. That wouldn't stand up against the cannons that would undoubtedly be arriving later.

"Eponine!" Charles ran towards her. "What are you doing here?"

She hugged him. "I have to deliver a message to one of the men in the barricade."

His face darkened. "I cannot let you do that."

She'd anticipated that. "It's the boy who helped me. I promised I'd make sure the letter from his sweetheart would reach him."

"I'll have one of my men take it."

"And see them get shot? No way!"

"Well I won't let you go." He took her arm and she began to panic a little inwardly. "It's too dangerous and you are way to precious a lady to get shot."

"I need to!" She said. "He helped me and I promise I'd help him!"

"You need to go home!" He said. "Your parents are worried."

"It won't take much more than a moment. I know some of the men there and they won't harm me."

"Eponine, what you ask is treason." He hissed. "I cannot let you do that."

"I'm sorry." She said.

He frowned. "Sorry for what?"

"This!" Eponine drew her foot back and kicked him in the stomach! Charles groaned and released her as he doubled over. She grabbed her skirts and darted up the street towards the barricade. Several bullets whizzed over her head and she let out a scream as one grazed her forehead. What had ever possessed her to do such a stupid thing?

"Hold your fire!" Charles shouted. "Don't shoot!"

Eponine began climbing up the barricade, which was pretty precarious for her. Someone on the other side shouted that there was a 'boy' climbing the barricade and she rolled her eyes. She made it to the top to have her foot sink inside a hole. Once she pulled her foot free and rolled on the ground.

She groaned as dust filled her mouth then let out a shriek as she found herself inches away from a dead body. She backed up and looked up to find several guns pointed at her. She held her breath, not daring to move.

"Hey!" Gavroche said. "That's Eponine!"

Her world spun as she tried to sit up and she closed her eyes for a few moments. She felt strong arms lift her up and she was carried away from the noise. "Eponine?" she opened her eyes to see it was Grantaire carrying her. "What are you doing here?"

She exhaled. "I-I need to tell," she stopped short. Grantaire still cared about her and she would have crushed him had she blurted it out. "Enjolras something."

Grantaire frowned. "He could be anywhere, but I'll find him for you." He set her in a chair. "Don't move. I'll go get someone to bandage your head up."

"Thank you."

"Here." He tore off a section of his shirt and pressed it against her wound. "Keep this there. Don't move?"

She nodded and did as he asked. Grantaire hurried outside towards the opposite end of the street. Eponine surveyed her surroundings. She appeared to be in what was once a tavern.

"Grantaire?" She jumped at the sound of Enjolras's voice. "Where are you?" She stood up as he entered the room and his eyes widened in shock. "Eponine?! Good God what are you doing here? You're supposed to be home by now!"

"I changed my mind. I had to tell you-"

"Well, you're going to be going there soon." Enjolras grabbed her arm. "I'll make sure Marius takes you himself!"

She wrenched her arm free. "I'm not going until I say what I've come here to say. Stop shouting at me. My head hurts."

"What's the matter with your head?" He removed the cloth and his face grew rigid. "Eponine….you've been shot."

"Scratched." She corrected. "I'm all right."

"Does nothing goes through that thick skull of yours? If that bullet had hit you a little closer and you could have died!" He shouted at her. "You're so stupid Eponine! Really stupid!"

"Again, with the names." She mumbled.

"You are stupid otherwise you wouldn't be here! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you something."

"It can't be that important."

"Fine, I'll play this game your way!" She inhaled and shouted at Enjolras. "I love you!" She groaned and grabbed her head in agony. "I love you."

Enjolras's eyes bulged and his hands went slack around her shoulders. He stared at her as if he'd been struck dumb. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for him to respond. Slowly he began shaking his head. "Eponine….if this is a lie-"

"No! Enjolras, I love you!"

At that moment a stray bullet went through the window and hit the chair next to her. Enjolras retaliated instantly by throwing her to the ground and covering her with his own body as they ducked behind a couch. she gasped and looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I love you Enjolras. I really do." Eponine grew exasperated when he made no response and shouted. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Enjolras was instantly jerked back to earth at her choice of words and she solemnly swore that she'd never use such words again. "I tell you that I love you and you just stand there staring into nowhere! Fine! I guess I made a fool myself telling you."

Eponine prepared to crawl away when Enjolras grabbed her from behind and turned her towards him. "Eponine, are you sure?"

She snapped angrily. "Do you think I'd be here if I weren't?"

"No." He laughed and shook his head. "I guess not."

"What is your problem them?" She said. "I'm not used to being kept in such suspense and I don't like it!"

"Eponine, my love."

"Your love?" Her brow rose. "I've been called worse than that."

"I know, but I didn't want to see you hurt."

"I was hurt and I completely forgive you, but I-"

"Eponine, will you shut up for one moment?" He demanded. "One of us could get killed any second and I want to tell and ask you something! I love you!" She smiled as she gripped his hand tightly. She had no idea how wonderful he sounded saying those words to her. "I don't know what day it hit me, but I've been fighting it like crazy." Enjolras pressed her against him and held her tight. "And if I live through this….will you marry me?"

"of course I'll marry you!" She said as tears ran down her cheeks. "You have to make an honest woman of me!"

He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I haven't bedded you…yet."

She blushed. "I know that, even though we've slept together…sort of. But what I mean is I've been lying to myself about loving you and I've finally decided to be honest about it! I love you!"

"I love you too…and I don't know why."

"I'll have you explain that when we're in a situation that doesn't have your brain occupied!"

Enjolras laughed and hugged her. "All right."

"And I want a real proposal!"

"You got one."

"Oh no I didn't-" He cut her off by kissing her deeply and she clung to him, wondering why the two of them had fought the obvious for so long. She ran her hands through his hair and down his face, capturing this moment and committing it to her memory forever.

"Eponine, I couldn't-" Grantaire came up and then stopped short as he observed the two of them locked in a deep embrace. The rifle fell from his hands and he stared at them. The hurt, shock and anger in his eyes cut her deeply. "how…could you?"

"Grantaire." Guilt filled and swamped her. "I'm sorry but-"

Enjolras placed his hand on her mouth, silencing her for the moment. "Grantaire, I've always been level with you, and no matter how uncomfortable or uneasy it is for both of us, now is not the time to play games. I'll give it to you straight. I love Eponine and she loves me."

Grantaire stared at them in shock. "How could you Enjolras?" He shouted as he walked up towards him. "I thought you were my best friend! You knew how I felt about her!"

"I did!" Enjolras said. "I didn't want to fall in love with anyone and I certainty didn't want to fall in love with someone like her." Eponine elbowed him and he elbowed her back. "But I love her and she loves me. And when and if we get out of this," Enjolras said patiently. "Eponine is going to marry me. She's agreed to be my wife and the mother of my children."

Grantaire's eyes widened in shock. "What? Eponine!"

Eponine knew he'd made a mistake when rage filled Grantaire's face and he leaped towards Enjolras. Both men hit the ground as they began wrestling each other. Grantaire's anger had given him more strength than Enjolras possessed.

"Stop it!" She shouted. "Both of you stop it!" Grantaire ignored her as he grabbed Enjolras by the throat and began hitting his face. Eponine grabbed ahold of his fist and screamed in his ear. "Stop it! Stop it now!"

By some miracle did her words sink into his head. he released Enjolras's throat and moved away. Eponine knelt next to Enjolras who was gasping for air. Grantaire stood there, his fists doubled at his sides and he was breathing heavily."

"I'm…fine." Enjolras gasped out.

Eponine leaned forward and kissed his cheek before standing up and walking up to Grantaire. She studied him closely before speaking. "Grantaire, I do love you, but if I have to choose between the two of you….it will be Enjolras." Grantaire stiffened more. "He completes me, he always did. You can't hurt each other without hurting me. please, I told you when you proposed to me, I told you that we were friends. That's all we ever could be."

"And all the time," he bit out. "you two were carrying on behind my back!"

"No Grantaire. This was always there between Enjolras and I. We fought it for too long, but now, I decided I had to tell him and he told me. The love was mutual between us."

"Hey Enjolras!" All heads looked towards the doorway where Gavroche ran in the room. "There's an officer here under a white flag. He wants to bargain for Eponine."

Enjolras came up beside her and shot her a sideways glance. "My love, your natural charms appear to have captivated almost every man within miles around!" She rolled her eyes as he took her hand. "Come. let's see what this is about shall we." He turned to Grantaire. "We shall settle this later."


	15. Under attack

Chapter fifteen

Under attack

Eponine held onto Enjolras's hand as they walked outside. Grantaire followed behind them, his eyes boring into her back with every step she took. She felt so guilty and awful, she hadn't' intended for him to be hurt but that was unavoidable.

"Don't." Enjolras said. She frowned at him. "I know you. I know what you're thinking."

She shook her head at him. Marius prodded a soldier towards them. She wasn't surprised that it was Charles.

"Eponine!" Charles ran up to her and hugged her. She looked at Enjolras, begging him to intercede. He immediately gave Charles a shove and pulled her back into his side. "You are to let her go, or we will kill all of you if she is not released immediately."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Eponine, why are you always getting mixed up with such weird characters?" she swatted him and he laughed as he tugged her in front of him. "What am I offered for her?"

"Your life!" Charles snapped.

Enjolras brought his hands around her waist and pulled her against him. "Hmm, I don't know. It probably wouldn't mean much without her."

"Are you demented?" Charles demanded. "We will blow you always the way to America if you don't release her!"

"Fine." He said stepping back away from her. "Go with the man Eponine."

"No." She stated as she stepped forward playing along with him. She smiled as Charles's mouth fell open. "I won't."

"What is this?" Charles demanded.

Enjolras lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh, I know something that you don't know." He kissed her nose. "We're engaged."

Charles and Marius's mouth fell open in astonishment. "You lie!" Charles shouted. "Eponine would never have something to do with scum like you."

"Hmmm, you're right." She tapped Enjolras's chin and smirked. "I wouldn't have anything to with scum, but Enjolras is anything but scum."

"Thank you my love." Enjolras grinned. "Marius, escort this officer back over the barricade. Feel free to shoot at him, but do not hit him."

Marius nodded. "All right."

"You'll be sorry!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Maybe, but I doubt it." He shook his head at her. "Look at you. Look at what you've got me doing."

"What?"

He leaned forward. "Kissing you in the middle of the street in the middle of a revolution." She laughed as he set her down on the ground. "Now, I need to get back to work. Stay in that building and keep low. Promise me?"

She sighed. "All right. But you promise me that you won't put yourself in any immediate danger."

"I won't put myself in any place that my men aren't."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Now stay inside, and I'll have Grantaire send a doctor your way."

"They're getting ready to attack!" Marius bellowed. "The platoon is advancing towards the barricade. 50 men or more!"

"Get in there now!"

* * *

_Late at night,_

* * *

Eponine's head ached and she'd been laying on the floor for what seemed like days now. The sky was growing dark and the fighting was just now dying down. She could never forget this. The sounds of guns, the smell of blood, the cries of injured men or the last sound a man made before he died. This would haunt her until the day she died.

Enjolras walked in, he looked sick and tired. Eponine jumped up and ran to him. She held him close and he sighed as he rubbed her back.

"I was so worried."

"You weren't too far out of my mind either."

"Any orders?" Grantaire said behind him.

"No." He sighed and turned towards him. "They won't attack until it's light."

Eponine pulled free and walked towards Grantaire. "Are you all right too?"

Grantaire studied her for a moment. Suddenly, he pulled her close and kissed her on the mouth without warning! She felt Enjolras start behind her and she held up her hand to stop him from advancing. She stood there, wrapped her arms around his waist and let him kiss her. Slowly, he pulled away and studied her. He shook his head and with a small smile walked away. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. She knew what he meant.

Enjolras stood behind her. "What was that about?"

"He understands."

"Understands what?"

"That I'm not in love with him." She turned towards him. "That I'm in love with you, that I always was and I always will be. It was a goodbye kiss."

"That's all it better be." He stated. "I better not catch you kissing any other man in my presence. Understood?"

"Yes." More gunshots were heard and they both jumped. Eponine groaned. "What are they shooting at now?"

Marius ran in. "Gavroche is collecting empty cartridges. He won't come back here and the sharpshooters are making him their next target."

Eponine stood there for two seconds before she bolted and ran towards the barricade with Enjolras right behind her. "Eponine!"

She ignored him and jumped ontop of the barricade so she could see over it. Sure enough, Gavroche was dodging the sharpshooters bullets. Charles was standing there giving orders.

"Eponine, get down!" Enjolras said as he attempted to pull her down.

"Stop it!" She screamed as she fought against Enjolras. "Stop! He's a child! Gavroche! Come back here!"

Gavroche ignored her and continued taunting the soldiers with his silly little song. Then Gavroche cried out and fell back against the barricade. Eponine screamed as Gavroche sank down with blossoming blood on his chest. "Gavroche!"

Enjolras was shouting at his men to regroup. Gavroche was shouting at the soldiers, praising the revolution. Eponine continued screaming and her screams escalated as Gavroche was shot two more times. She felt as if she were in a living nightmare as he fell back with his back against the barricade, blood streaming from his mouth.

"Gavroche!" She screamed. "You murdering bastards! You killed a child!? Murderers! Swine!"

"Eponine," Enjolras pulled her down. "stay down."

"Stay down!?" she screamed and began hitting Enjolras on the chest as she cried. "Oh God in heaven!" he pulled her free dragged her back inside the café. "Please! Don't let him be dead!"

"Eponine. Stop it!"

"Why?" She shook her head and began crying and screaming for little Gavroche. Enjolras struck her face and she stared up at him as she continued crying. "Tell me why? Why?"

"Enjolras!" Grantaire ran in the room. "We need you! The enemy is preparing to attack."

"I'll be there."

"No!" She screamed as she clung to him, knowing this might be the last time she got to kiss him. "Don't go." She begged. "I couldn't bear to loose you too."

"Eponine," he said as he held her tight. "I swear, I must do this and this…will be the last time I will ever let you go. If they breach us, I will need to get you to safety. Promise me that you'll stay here where I can find you."

"Enjolras."

"Promise me Eponine!" He said sharply. "Swear it!"

She began crying as she nodded. "I swear it." A sick feeling washed over Eponine as she watched Enjolras run back outside and she couldn't help but wonder if this were the last time she'd ever see him again.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. There was work to be done on the ranch, it's my grandfather's birthday, I have cake to make so everything's upside down on this end. **


	16. Home again

Chapter Sixteen

Home again

Eponine's heart pounded madly in her chest as she ran down the street with Abelard and Marietta right behind her. She found Enjolras lying against the wall where she'd left him. "Enjolras?" She knelt beside him to find he was still unconscious. She caressed his face with her hand. "I'm here. You're going to be all right."

"Miss Eponine," Abelard said. "who is this?"

"It doesn't matter!" She snapped. "He needs help."

Marietta gasped. "Dear God above. He's got a fever and four bullet wounds."

Eponine nodded. "He was in the barricade. He's hurt."

"Eponine, why are you helping one of them? They're nothing but trouble makers."

Eponine jumped up and shouted. "Abelard! I am not here to take any criticism. I am not going to sit here and watch him die! Now, you shut up, do your job and keep your personal opinions out of this!" The carriage pulled up and three footmen jumped out. "Get him in the carriage and be careful with him!"

Eponine jumped in and she held her tears back as Enjolras was laid in the carriage and she knelt beside him. she kept talking to him, hoping desperately for a sign from him, anything. But he didn't move.

They pulled up in front of her house and Abelard moved to help her out of the carriage. She rejected his hand and jumped out. "What room is he being put in?"

"The guest room next to yours." Marietta said. "Did I do wrong?"

She shook her head. "You did right. thank you." she surveyed the street impatiently. "Where is that damn doctor?!"

"Eponine!" Abelard said sharply. "You will go upstairs, change your clothes and mind your tongue."

"And you will remember your place!" She snapped back at him. "I will go change and I will immediately return to make sure he's all right."

"We will be notifying your parents."

Eponine stiffened. "If that is what you wish. Frankly, I'd rather my side heal for a day from the kick my father gave me."

"He didn't know it was you."

"I'm his daughter!" She snapped. "I've been him since I was born. Whether I am wearing silk or rags, he should have known me!" She exhaled. "Marietta, help me change. I want to be informed immediately when the doctor arrives."

Marietta nodded. "Yes, I've drawn your bath milady."

"Thank you. I shall take it and I will meet you in my room. I should like simple attire with my slippers."

* * *

_Later,_

* * *

Eponine took her first bath in almost two weeks but she didn't enjoy the warm water. She washed herself hastily, dunked her head under the water quickly before getting out of the tub.

Marietta had laid Eponine's simplest dress out for her. A serviceable church dress, that now seemed way too fancy for her. A rich, deep brown, satin dress. Eponine climbed into her undergarments and dress before sitting down at her mirror. She surprised Marietta by reaching for the comb and combing her own hair.

"Milady?" Marietta cleared her throat. "What happened to you and to…the young man?"

she exhaled and laid her comb down. "I was at the barricades tonight." Marietta gasped. "it was a horrid sight and I shall never forget it. the barricade was blown to pieces by the militia."

"Oh, I'm sorry milady."

"Enjolras went to get me out of the café where I was hiding when….Charles Lisle, he shot him….four times!" She started crying and Marietta held her close. "Oh, I don't know what I'm going to do without Enjolras if he dies." She sniffled. "He then….tried to abduct me….Enjolras tried to stop him…but was shot again. Then Grantaire….he died helping us get away. Grantaire, he was in love with me too. Charles lisle," anger burned inside her. "I swear I will not rest until he is arrested or dead!"

"Milady!"

"I mean it!" She jumped up. "I saw him…allow…a twelve year old boy, to die. He was the commanding officer and he did nothing! Gavroche was the sweetest, most amusing boy I've ever known and he's dead. Murdered at the young age of twelve. I knew nothing of the ignorance out society displayed before I was kidnapped. Now I see things for what they are! We are a greedy people and we wrong so many people who are dying in the streets while we whine about what dress we're going to wear!"

"Please, milady. Try to rest."

"Marietta, call me Eponine. You've looked after me for almost eight years. I know it's not proper, but I wish it. I've grown unaccustomed to many things and I find being addressed as milady is one of them."

Marietta stared at her. "You've changed….Eponine."

She exhaled. "I hope so." She stood up. "Now, I need to go see Enjolras."

Eponine moved towards the guestroom to hear Abelard talking. "A radical in our house! The master will have a fit."

Eponine pushed the door open to see they had Enjolras in bed and the doctor was closing up his doctors bag. She frowned and walked forward. "I asked to be informed when the doctor was here."

"Miss Eponine," Abelard said. "you must leave the room at once."

She sidestepped him and walked over towards Enjolras's form. "I'm not leaving so you better get used to the idea." Enjolras was still unconscious and his skin was slightly feverish to the touch. She sat on the opposite side of the bed so the doctor could work on him. "How is he?"

"Hard to say." The doctor sighed. "How did he get like this? He's got a bullet in his shoulder, his right arm, his lower left side and one bullet just missed his heart."

Eponine squeezed Enjolras's hand. "It's a long story doctor and I'm too weary to tell it. will he live?"

The doctor shrugged. "He should. He's young and appears to be strong. His fever isn't as bad as it appeared to be. It's the bullet wounds that worry me."

"He won't die." She gripped Enjolras's hand. "He promised me. he promised that he wouldn't leave me alone again." She reached out and touched his face. "You promised me."

"Eponine." Abelard said. "It's not fitting for you to be on the bed with him."

she rolled her eyes. "Sure. I expect that as soon as he wakes up he's going to make love to me!" That made everyone in the room stare at her. "He's unconscious, he has a fever and four bullet wounds. I sincerely doubt that anything improper is going to happen!"

"Eponine."

The words were soft. So soft, she thought she'd imagined them. She leaned over him and the doctor began examining him. "Enjolras? Can you hear me?"

He didn't respond to her. Eponine sat there on the bed, holding his hand, not daring to go to sleep. It dawned on her slowly that her fiancée was dying and she didn't even know his last name. Could their time honestly be over so soon?

* * *

**Be sure to check out 'On my own' by Allanna Stone, you don't know what you're missing if you don't check it out! Enjoy!**


	17. Seeking acceptance and a blessing

Chapter seventeen

Seeking acceptance and a blessing

Two things woke Eponine the following morning. The first, was a hand on her head, gently brushing her hair. The second, was the sound of hysterical crying. However, Eponine hadn't noticed the crying as she turned towards Enjolras who was smiling at her!

"Enjolras!" She leaned forward and touched his face. "Oh thank God!"

"Easy." He croaked. "Where…am I?"

"At my home." She explained. "Do you remember much?"

His eyes clouded and he nodded. "Yes. Too much."

She winced. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"

He squeezed her hand. "It's natural." He smiled sadly. "Tell me…were you here …all night with me?"

She nodded. "Yes. I didn't move once."

"How'd your parents like that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Father thought I was a beggar and kicked me on his way out the door." Enjolras's eyes darkened. "Now, I'm all right, so let's not dwell on that. I expect they're going to be here soon." She smiled. "Do you know….I don't even know your last name?"

he laughed lightly. "It's Legard."

"Strange name. Enjolras Legard," at his frown she added. "but….Eponine Legard, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Enjolras smiled as he brought his hand up around her neck. "Yes."

She leaned forward contentedly to kiss him. she smiled as tears of joy filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

The door flew open. "Eponine!" Her mother's cry of joy changed to one of shock. "Eponine! What are you doing?"

She sat up as her father strode towards her. she crawled off the bed and stood there, half expecting him to smack her, but he didn't. Eponine always had a stronger relationship with her father than her mother. Her father wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. She sighed and hugged him back.

"Oh my darling girl!" He said. "I am so sorry, I-I didn't know it was you."

she nodded. "I know that."

"Who is this?" Her mother demanded. "And what were you doing on his bed?"

"Oh be quiet for one moment Charmaine!" Her father snapped. "Our daughter has been missing for two weeks and you haven't even hugged her."

her mother looked stricken and Eponine pulled away. "It's all right father. It's best that we discuss Enjolras."

Her father frowned. "Why Eponine?"

She cleared her throat and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "Eponine," her mother said. "off the bed."

Eponine ignored her and tried to gauge her father's reaction as Enjolras linked his fingers through hers. "Enjolras rescued me the day I was kidnapped." She explained. "We've spent lots of time together since then. He's rescued me twice from danger and one instance would have resulted in my being…deflowered." Her words had the desired affect and she had her father's full attention. "Yesterday, at the barricades, I had a chance to save his life. So I brought him here to recover."

Her father frowned. "Why didn't you inform us that you were alive and well?"

"Because the police down there are insufferable. That's how we met. An officer hit me with enough force to knock me to the ground when I flagged him down for help."

"What was his name?"

"I don't know and I certainly wouldn't recognize him if I saw him again."

"Why didn't he return you home then?" Her mother asked. "We were worried!"

she hesitated and looked at Enjolras. He shrugged and said. "I was holding her hostage."

Her parents gasped and her father grew angry. "Why did you bring him here!?"

Eponine frowned at Enjolras. "Bad choice of words Enjolras. He actually let me go two days later, but he'd conducted a rather interesting experiment that I wanted to stay. If necessary, there were means for me to leave. He'd given me the money to go and I held onto it."

"Why?" Her father demanded. "Why didn't you come home to us?"

she sighed and shook her head. "I'm a foolish girl. At the time, it didn't make sense, but now it does. Father, Enjolras and I-"

Enjolras squeezed her hand and she stopped. After coughing, he struggled to sit up somewhat, letting out some groans of pain. Eponine frowned at him, but helped him sit up. He coughed before staring her father straight in the eye. "Sir, I am in love with your daughter." Her mother gasped and sat down in the nearest chair. Her father was just as stunned but remained standing. "I proposed to her and she has accepted my hand."

"Good God!" Her mother shrieked as she jumped up. "Get this man out of my house!"

"He has to be here for two weeks." Eponine said. "Doctor's orders."

"The Hell I will." Enjolras muttered under his breath causing her to smirk at her parent's expressions.

"After that…we will be leaving."

"You will take nothing of yours with you!" Her mother screamed.

she shrugged. "I have nothing to take. I had a jeweler here yesterday. He sold all my jewelry that was given to me. I have a neat sum of almost 15,000 francs."

"What!"

"Eponine," her father finally regained his voice. "this is too soon. Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I am father. I love him….and he's going to make me very happy." She looked down at Enjolras. "Well, most of the time."

"You…seduced my daughter!" Her mother shouted. "Eponine, you're out of your mind! How could you do this to us? Have you no pride, no consideration for our feelings?"

"Charmaine, be silent!" her father bellowed.

"Actually," Enjolras commented. "we didn't realize that we were in love until… yesterday."

She nodded. "I hated him."

"I hated you more." He explained. "I thought she was just a spoiled brat."

"I thought Enjolras was vain and egotistical. Nevertheless, this bond between us formed, it's too strong now, we've gone through hell and back. you can't break us up."

"What is your occupation?" her father asked.

"I'm a law student."

"How do you plan to support her?" Her mother demanded. "And where will you live?"

"I get a salary from my parent's which I've been saving for years."

"I plan on giving Enjolras what I've made from selling my jewelry since I've no head for managing money."

"Eponine! You can't!"

"I agree." Enjolras said. "That is your money and I won't touch it."

he groaned and grabbed his chest and her father spoke. "Eponine, we should relocate. This stress will only delay his healing."

Eponine nodded as she got off the bed. "You be quiet and go to sleep. If I choose to buy our house with money, I will do that." She rearranged his pillows and helped him lay flat on his back before leaning over him. "Now, you sleep so you can get well soon. Because," she leaned so close their nose almost touched. "I plan on spending the rest of my life with you as soon as you can stand up."

Enjolras leaned up and kissed her on the mouth. She smiled and reached for the bottle of medicine beside his bedside. "Payback time."

"Payback?" He frowned. "For what?"

She poured a spoonful of the yellow medicine. "Open."

He did as she asked and then made a face at the taste of medicine in his mouth. "Uggh."

"One more."

"No." She pinched his nose and he batted her hand away. "I said," she shoved the spoon in his mouth. "ugggghhh. I'm going to get you."

she set it on the nightstand. "I know. Sleep well." She turned to her parents. "Let's go talk somewhere private."

Her mother protested, but followed her outside the guestroom, down the stairs to the library. her father frowned. "So, this is your decision? You're giving us up for him?"

"if you choose to welcome us, that's good, but no, I am not rejecting you for him. I love Enjolras and I love both of you. But your love cannot satisfy the love I need. We could be one happy family if you over look his social status."

"He's a radical!" Her mother said. "He's dirt poor and has no standing in society! He can't even support you!"

"Enjolras has take care of me for the last two weeks. Anyway, what man would want to marry me? my name has been compromised. We've lived in the same flat for weeks. We've fallen asleep in each other's arms at least three times together."

"Eponine!"

"Nothing happened between us though." She held her father's gaze. "I've done nothing to be ashamed of and I will tell you everything you want to know. I will tell you everything that happened and I will tell you everything that I feel unashamedly."

"By God you're the stubborn one." Her father said. "I don't like this at all."

"I know and I assure you that it is not my wish to hurt you or mother, but I will not turn Enjolras away because he's poor. He offers me riches of another kind that only he can give."

"I'm no fool." Her father crossed his arms across his chest. "This is what you want?"

"It is."

"Well," her father said. "I've a proposition for you."

she hesitated. "I will listen to you, but I cannot guarantee that I will agree."

"Oh you will. I will give my blessing _if _you agree to my terms. You two will not see each other until Enjolras is ready to leave. During that time, Eponine, you will be introduced to every suitor possible. Marius Pontmercy, still hasn't made your acquaintance."

"I've met Marius, he's a good friend of Enjolras." She shrugged. "He's engaged to a girl named Cosette. Marius, is a good man, but honestly father, he's nothing like Enjolras. Marius is like a big brother."

"If you don't fall in love with someone else, I will give my blessing."

"I'm open to that, but I must be allowed to see Enjolras, alone for an hour a day." She said firmly. "He is injured and I will not be content unless I know that he is well."

Her father frowned before nodding. "All right. I will allow that. But understand, if you find someone better suited for you than him, you _will _reject Enjolras's proposal at once!"

She nodded. "I solemnly swear that I will do that."

"Good." He explained. "Now, we have a dinner party to attend tonight. Be prepared to leave by six."

She nodded. "I shall be ready."

Her parents left the room and Eponine smiled. They could throw the king of France at her and she'd still reject him for Enjolras. For no one, no man _anywhere, _could ever take his place in her heart.

* * *

**Here you go! Everyone enjoy and be warned...I have a joker up my sleeve. I am also contemplating a sequel. I will not give out any details, but I think everyone will be pleasantly surprised. Thank you again everyone for the reviews, following my story and subscribing. This is the first time I've had over 18 people following a story of mine!**


	18. Running high on emotions

Chapter eighteen

Running high on emotions

Eponine closed her eyes as her mother went on and on about how unsuitable Enjolras was for her. The carriage stopped and she peered out of the window to note their destination…and her blood ran cold. It was the Lisle residence. Charles was bound to be there, gloating over his victorious attack at the barricades.

"I cannot go in there." She stated. "I cannot."

"Eponine. You gave your word." Her father's tone told her that there would be no argument. "I mean it."

"I can't!" her father ignored her as he got out of the carriage. "I'll cause a scene."

"Do that and I will have that boy thrown out on his ear in the same hour!"

Eponine groaned and got out of the carriage ignoring the hand that was offered to her by the footman. Her mother sighed. "I declare Eponine, you've lost all your manners."

She sighed. "I'm not helpless mother. If I can climb over a barricade with bullets flying at me, I can jump out of a carriage on my own."

Her mother shook her head. "Eponine, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You've become a different woman."

"Not different, I've been enhanced."

"You mind your manners." Her mother said. "Act like a lady."

Eponine tuned her mother out and she felt that dull feeling of boredom flow over her again. She was an actress, acting out the part of a lady as they greeted Mr. and Mrs. Lisle.

Then, her heart froze in her chest as she saw Charles descending the staircase. Their eyes met and Charles blinked in surprise before smiling and advancing towards her. Eponine's fists doubled in anger at her side as Gavroche's sweet face flashed before her eyes and she could hear Grantaire's voice in her head.

She backed away and smacked into someone behind her. She turned towards the man she'd bumped. "I'm sorry." She turned to her father and begged. "Please, I need to leave."

"We had a bargain." He reminded her.

"Father," she pleaded. "I'm begging you."

Her father now appeared concerned. "Eponine, what is it?"

"Miss Eponine," he said taking her hand and preparing to kiss it. "it's a privilege-"

Eponine responded by grabbing her skirts and lifting them high enough to allow her to give him a swift kick between his legs. Everyone screamed in horror as Charles yelled out. Eponine tackled him and began hitting him in the face! She ignored all the people who gathered around her as she grabbed his head and began smashing it into the ground!

"Eponine!" Her father shouted. "Stop it at once!"

Charles yelled in pain as his nose cracked. Her father grabbed her and pulled her off him. "You murderer!" She screamed. "You low-down, filthy, sticking, murdering bastard!"

Everyone gasped at her choice of words. "Eponine," her father shouted. "you will be silent!"

She yanked free. "No I won't!" She screamed. Charles had pulled himself up and was looking at her in stunned amazement. "You're low! You're so low a snake has to crawl over you to get under you!"

"Get your daughter under control!" Mrs. Lisle snapped.

"How dare you!" Mr. Lisle shouted at her. "How dare you come into my house and insult my son!"

"Your son is a scum bag! A bag of filth!" She shouted. "I watched him give orders to a twelve year old boy shot down in the streets!" that made silence reign the room and everyone looked at her. Charles now had the decency to look uncomfortable as she got ready to expose his terrible deeds. "Gavroche…wouldn't harm a flea. He saved my life. Moreover, you…a commanding officer should be disgraced! You should be shot yourself!" Her voice rose to a feverish pitch. "And you ordered your men to shoot him! Three times he was shot!"

"Is this true?" His father demanded.

"I was there!" She shouted pushing her hair back from her face to reveal the bullet wound that had streaked her head. "I was at the barricades when I received this from your men before you told them to stop!"

Mrs. Lisle demanded. "Charles, answer this ridiculous charge at once!"

"Enjolras is alive!" She shouted. "The doctor said he will live, so you might as well tell the truth now!"

"Yes!" He shouted. "It's true." Everyone gasped in horror. "He was a renegade who was collecting bullets for the revolutionaries!"

"At age twelve? Oh, I'm sure a twelve year old boy could get enough bullets from five dead men to blow the whole militia to kingdom come! You had cannons and outnumbered the men twenty to one!" She snapped. "Then you shot Enjolras four times!"

"He was a revolutionary." He reasoned. "It's our job to destroy them."

"Oh yes!" She screamed back at him. "He was unarmed and getting me to safety! You even took a shot at me! Then you also shot his best friend in the back when he was helping us get away! And why'd you do this? Because you knew I'd given my heart to another and you thought you could eliminate them!"

"Eponine calm down." Her father said firmly. "Calm down."

Mr. lisle studied his son. His face was harsh and angry. "You will pay for your actions. I swear before all assembled that you will answer for your actions."

"Hey wait a minute!" Charles shouted.

"No words!" Mr. Lisle turned towards her. "I am sorry for the agony you've had to endure at his hands."

"You…scheming witch."

She looked at Charles just as his hand struck her face! Eponine retaliated by spitting straight in his face! But it was her father surprised her by punching Charles in the face! "No one….touches….my princess." He grabbed her mother who looked like she was about to keel over. Eponine followed him as they moved towards the front door.

Her father cleared his throat. "If there are any more men who caused you any injustice I trust you will tell us before we go to their house."

"I tried telling you father."

He nodded. "That you did. Still, I suppose you could have waited for a quieter time."

"You've disgraced us. No one will accept us into their house." Her mother moaned. "How could you?"

"Oh? Would you rather I have kept silent about that?" She asked as she climbed into their carriage. "My conscience wouldn't let me. I have a conscience and I don't care one franc about our status. People are dying and being treated unjustly daily while we pick out a stupid dress. It's selfish of us!"

"Selfish!"

"Yes! All of us are spoiled and conceited."

"Oh!" Her mother screamed. "I give up! I will not tolerate you in my house a moment longer! I will not listen to her insult me!"

"Shut up Charmaine!" Her father shouted.

"No I won't!" She screamed. "I want her out of her now!"

"Eponine will stay!"

"I will tell her about Adyna!" Her mother threatened and her father sank back in his seat a little. "How would you like that?"

"Adyna." She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you wouldn't know!" Her mother laughed. "You wouldn't know! You don't care about anyone but yourself! Well, I never cared about you and that's because you're not my daughter!"

"Shut up!" Her father struck her mother's face.

Eponine jumped between them. "Stop it!" She stared at them as her mind reeled madly as she took in the news. "What are you-"

"He's not even your father! We were forced to adopt you!"

"Shut up!"

Eponine stared as her mother continued spewing words of such hatred. "Your father only married me because I was pregnant with your wretched sister, Adyna." Her mother laughed. "We named her Adyna, the name suited her. It meant wretched. For that's what she was. A wretched little bastard, just like you are!" she sat back. "Well, you spoiled princess of a brat. What do you have to say for yourself?"


	19. Nothing's changed

Chapter Nineteen

Nothing's changed

Eponine wasn't sure if she was going to be sick or not. She desperately wanted Enjolras by her side at this moment. But since he wasn't near, she drew on his strength mentally to help her.

She cleared her throat and moved to sit next to her father who looked like his heart had been crushed in two. "So….what happened?"

Her mother continued. "I was seduced by a baron, I became pregnant and expected him to marry me. as you can guess he didn't, and I had to marry your him!"

"I was unaware of the transactions until our wedding night." Her father defended himself. "You…deceived me!"

"So what? You never loved me, you married me for my money! I've known that for years."

"And…my sister?" She probed gently. "What happened to her?"

"After she was born, she deemed fit on ruining me so I couldn't have more children. I had a maid dump her in an orphanage somewhere! Then, your father had an affair with the baron's wife!"

"We were close friends." Her father's tone held exasperation. "I never had an affair with her!"

"She wound up pregnant with you just before her husband died of pneumonia. At her request, your father took you in and that's why you're here with us!"

"What else could I do? She was dying!"

Eponine stared at her mother. Adopted or not, she had taken care of her for almost twenty years. In spite of all the hatred that she must had been harboring, Eponine was certain that her mother cared for a little for her. She remembered having fun with her mother at times.

Her father, looked as if he'd just been shot. She leaned forward and rubbed his arm. "Father," a strange light came into his eyes and he looked up at her. "nothing has changed."

"Eponine," he asked. "don't you care?"

"Yes and no. Yes, I'd like to know more about my history. But no, because it doesn't really changed anything. The way it sounds to me, you're always going to be my father. After all, you took care of me, raised me, and gave me everything I needed when I was growing up. You gave me love when it was needed and punished me when I was bad, though I honestly think I wasn't punished enough."

Her father laughed as tears leaked down his cheeks. "You….were and are my princess, how could I punish you?"

Her mother huffed. "By giving her a good smack."

"Charmaine," her father growled. "when we get home you're going pack your bags. You're going back to your parents."

Eponine and her mother's face's went white. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I am daring." He said. "I'm going a step further! I will be seeking a divorce from you first thing in the morning!"

"You can't!" She screamed. "You can't do this to me!"

"I agree." Eponine said. "We're all upset. Let's discuss this in the morning."

"No."

"You don't know what you're saying!"

"I do." Her father said. "Charmaine, is there love between us? Any warmth or passion?" At her mother's blank stare, he answered for her. "No. there isn't. you don't feel anything for me and I don't feel anything for you. for years, I watched you make eyes at all your dancing partners."

"To make you jealous!"

"I couldn't have cared less. Whatever love I had for you was destroyed the instance you told me that you were pregnant." He studied her. "If you had told me, I would have married you anyway because I loved you. There's nothing worse than knowing someone married you for an escape. Well, now I'm escaping."

Eponine groaned. "This is all my fault."

"In a way, yes, it is." Her father said. "But in a good way. For years, I've dreamed of doing just this, but I couldn't for her sake. But yesterday, when I saw the two of you, although he looked half-dead, his love for you was apparent the moment I walked in the room. Moreover, I must admit, I envied you for that. I guess, in my own selfish way, I wanted to prohibit you two from…displaying the kind of affection that I could never have."

Eponine shook her head. "Don't you be thinking like that. You're a father, and it's a father's right to make sure his daughter doesn't make any foolish mistakes."

"Or," he said slowly. "maybe he wants to selfishly keep her with him all the time."

Eponine hugged him tightly. "I love you."

She turned towards her mother who sitting there as still as a stone. Eponine leaned forward to squeeze her mother's hand but her mother stuck her hand. "Don't…touch… me. you've ruined my life the moment you were born."

"And you ruined yours the moment we wed." Her father said. "You will leave tonight."

* * *

_Back home,_

* * *

"Where are you going?" Her father asked.

She smiled. "I'm checking on Enjolras. I just want to make sure he's all right."

"Ok." He hugged her. "Don't stay long."

"I won't." She hugged him tightly. "I love you."

Her father smiled as he kissed her on the forehead before moving towards his bedchambers. She'd never understood why her parents always slept separately, but now it all made sense. Opening the door cautiously, Eponine peered into Enjolras's room to see he was scowling at a book he was reading. She smiled and closed the door behind her. He immediately set the book to the side and held out an arm. "Come here you."

She smiled and moved towards him. "Miss me?"

"Eponine." Enjolras moaned as she sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed you so much."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"Yes, but still, tell me where you were tonight?" He studied her face. "You've been crying as well. Tell me about it."

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed. "Charles Lisle is paying for his actions of shooting Gavroche, Grantaire and you in such a manner." At his frown, she added. "I was taken to his house, I had no choice."

"I'll say! Why'd you go there in the first place?"

"My father has given me an ultimatum. I see you for an hour daily while he throws scads of suitor's my way in the hope that one of them will capture my heart." At the look of worry in his eyes she kissed him and smiled. "as if any man could compare to you. you had captured my attention the moment we met and you've held onto my heart as I've held onto yours. What could possibly break up apart?"

"I don't like the idea."

"Neither do I, but I owe it to my father, more than you know."

"What if you do fall in love with someone else?"

"Then please, kidnap me and make me fall in love with you all over again." She sighed. "it was a interesting night, full of surprises." She rubbed her eyes. "I found out I was adopted, which while a surprise, explained why my mother and I were never really close."

"And," he asked gently. "are you upset? Finding out that you're adopted can be a terrible blow."

She nodded. "I'm not very upset. Had I not gotten lessons from you I would have been furious. But I find that, while not my parent's by blood they are mine by heart. Even if my mother doesn't like me." Tears filled her eyes. "Father's thrown her out of the house for irreconcilable differences. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, from what I gathered, I knew your parents were having issues for a long time. Shh," he said tenderly kissing her brow. "I'm here my love, always. But please, no more tears, we've had enough tears." He pulled back and studied her face. "You look beautiful. You should wear girls clothes all the time."

"Enjolras!"

"What? I've seen you in those rags for so long I forgot how," his eyes scanned her from top to bottom. "desirable you are."

"Enjolras," she laughed and shook her head. "you talk so scandalous at times, but I love you dearly for it."

"Really?" Enjolras brought his hand up and caressed her neck. she shivered and closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper that caused her to open her eyes and she felt her skin warm at the look of passion on his face. "I love you more than life it's self. I've never loved like this before and I shall love no other but you."

"Enjolras."

He kissed her and Eponine moaned, parting her lips slightly as she leaned into the kiss. Enjolras's hand ran up her side and then gently ghosted over her breast. Eponine broke the kiss and looked down at his hand. she covered his hand with hers and guided it upwards to her neckline. She and Enjolras both reacted when his hand touched her skin. But he surprised her by pulling away from her.

"Enough of that." He coughed. "You, you better go."

She shook her head. "Father said I could see you for alone an hour."

"Well, this hour has come to an end."

"Enjolras."

"No Eponine, I'm not going to practically ravish you in your parents house. We'd also regret it, so, no more positions like this…if I can help it."

"Knowing you, this will happen again and you will push me away as always." She pouted. "I suppose. But I counting the days until I can wake up in your arms as Mrs. Eponine Legard. Then, we can be free to be ourselves, no restraints by society's stupid rules."

"That is something I shall look forward to."


	20. A night to remember

Chapter twenty

A night to remember

* * *

_Two and a half weeks later,_

* * *

Eponine's father had decided to call a huge ball at their house. She guessed her father was attempting to introduce Enjolras to high society, but she knew Enjolras would end the evening by insulting at least five people. Preferably, a few of her unwanted suitors that would probably be attending. She'd surprised her father by insisting on completing her bargain, partly because she wanted to prove to her father that no one could even come near to Enjolras's place in her heart.

Her father and Enjolras got along famously in almost every area….except for politics. She'd pass by the room and listen to the two of them in a deep debate that would make her smile. While her father didn't always agree with Enjolras, she knew he admired him for speaking his mind about something he was so passionate about. Not to mention, he was also relishing the fact that someone would tell him something straight without sugar coating it or being afraid to speak their mind.

Eponine's mother, things hadn't worked out for her. as of now she was still living with her parents and no arguing with her father would persuade her to take her back. after so many years of hatred, anger and loneliness, he was sure that he would never take her back. he wanted to live whatever years he had left in contentment. The divorce proceedings were underway and her mother had foolishly told about her suspicions that father was constantly philandering. Her father remained silent, suggesting to others that it was true, but Eponine knew better. She'd tried to reconnect with her mother but it was no use, she'd cut her off completely. Enjolras said that if she was going to treat her and her father like that then she was fool for not realizing a good thing when she had it.

The most wonderful thing that had happened to her was that Marius had bumped into them in the park with Cosette. All were overjoyed and Marius immediately invited them to attend their wedding. They spent the whole day talking and Eponine actually forgot her last appointment with her last suitor. Enjolras joked that it was for the better since it wasn't going to happen anyway.

She and Enjolras had grown closer than ever. Eponine was so in love she was certain it was he who made the sun come out and the moonshine so brightly. They still argued about various things but now they found it easier to make up. They spent as often as they could learning each other like a book. She knew what his likes and dislikes were and the same applied for him.

She hadn't told Enjolras what she was wearing and she couldn't wait to see his reaction. It was a simple, light-pink, silken dress. It's wasp-waisted corset and bell shaped skirt gave her an hourglass figure. The neckline was scooped and the sleeves were short. Her jewelry was simple, a plain silver chain with matching earrings. Her hair was hanging loose and curled with dozens of fake roses that circled her head in a single braid.

She opened the door to her room and began to descend the stairs. Enjolras was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. He looked so handsome in his evening clothes that she was certain that she would swoon. Enjolras's face stiffened in a pleasant way that made her shiver and felt beautiful.

She smiled at Enjolras when she reached the foot of the stairs. "Hello."

He placed his finger on her lips. "Shh. I want to do this right."

Eponine frowned as he held her hand before slowly inching down on one knee. Her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't believe what was actually going to happen to her. "Enjolras," she whispered. "what are you doing? People are staring."

"Let them." He said as he gently tugged off her left glove off. "I don't want to forget this moment ever. Eponine, I know that we weren't lovers in the beginning, but we've both grown in the time we've known each. We've changed for the better, we've each become stronger by knowing each other. I wasn't planning on doing this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Eponine gasped as tears began running down her cheeks. "but, you have the strangest affects on me. Eponine, will you marry me?"

Eponine nodded as her voice cracked. "Yes…..yes I will."

Enjolras exhaled and slid the ring on her finger. It wasn't fancy, a simple silver wedding band with engraved, entertwining hearts all around it. Eponine held his arm tightly as he slowly pulled himself up from the ground. Eponine wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tightly, lifting her up from the foot of the stairs and spinning her around.

"Oh my love." He breathed. "I love you so much."

"I-I love you too."

Enjolras set her down as he ran his hands through her hair, tilting her head back slightly and kissing her on her lips. Eponine moaned and ran her hands down his arms to his elbows. Enjolras broke the kiss and rested his head against hers. She blushed at the adoring look in his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," her father said. "all of you present are witnesses to my daughter's engagement to monsieur Enjolras Legard." She looked her father who was feigning amusement as he fought back the tears in his eyes. "I knew of his plans however, it appears….Eponine's quite the master at….taking one's breath away."

she smiled as a huge commotion at the door caused everyone to look that way. a young man broke free from the valets and ran into the hall. Eponine screamed in amazement as she recognized Grantaire! Enjolras swore and let out a shout as she ran up to him and threw herself into his arms!

"Grantaire!" Eponine began crying and laughing at the same time as he ran up to both of them. "Oh praise God! I thought you were dead!"

"Far from it. You look wonderful." He laughed merrily and set her down on the ground and she stood by as she watched both men embrace. Grantaire looked well, a little tired maybe, but he looked happy, there was something different about him. "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought you were dead too." Enjolras said. "He shot you in the back!"

"He's a lousy shot." Grantaire joked. "So, it's a good thing he was on their side, Heaven forbid he was on our side!"

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"And I see things haven't changed between the two of you." Grantaire said. "I watched the proposal through the window. Smooth Enjolras."

"Well, you can be the best man." Enjolras said. "I was going to ask Marius, but I'm sure he'll understand."

"Break the rules and have both of them stand up as the best man." Eponine said. "How could you choose between them both?"

Grantaire laughed. "Enjolras, you've corrupted her. she's thinking outside of the box now."

"Indeed."

"Excuse me," the footman said dryly. "is this….gentleman and his lady friend staying?"

Enjolras frowned. "Lady friend?"

"Oh that's Chantelle." He explained. "And she's not what you think."

"Of course." Her father interjected. "Can you not see that they are old friends and any guest of my son-in-law's, is a guest in my house."

Grantaire held his hand out. "Come on Chantelle. It's all right."

Chantelle walked timidly into the room and Eponine surveyed her. She was a red headed girl, while her beauty was not overwhelming; it was her innocent face that made you gaze at her in wonder. She had the face that you could write a song about. She moved straight to Grantaire, she noted a notebook that she kept tucked under her arm.

She held it up and Grantaire glanced at it. "Yes. I'm fine. They didn't hurt you did they?" She shook her head. "Good. this is Enjolras and Eponine. Guys, this is Chantelle, she's mute so you will have to read her notes. She's also learning how to read and write as well."

Eponine smiled. "All right. Grantaire, why don't you bring her to the wedding?"

Chantelle's eyes lit up and she smiled at Grantaire. He studied her a moment before grinning. "Well, I guess that's a yes!"

"Good!" Eponine said latching onto Enjolras's arm. "Now, we're supposed to open the dance. Grantaire and Chantelle, I wish for you two to join us."

"No!" Chantelle was shaking her head in agreement with Grantaire. "We don't dance."

Enjolras frowned at him. "Tonight you will. It can be your wedding gift to Eponine if you like."

"They've all ready given me one, Enjolras. More than you know." She gave him another quick tug. "Now,, I shall have remember to employ a dance instructor for you so the day we get married you can at least waltz decently."

"Dancing is a waste of time!"

"Dancing is a form of art, not to mention it gives you a chance to hold me."

"No!" He said testily. "Eponine, I _will not _take dancing lessons!"

Eponine scowled at him. "Enjolras, we can dance anytime, but you can only dance at your wedding once!"

"Eponine," he hissed. "we're in public."

"That's never stopped you before!" She shot back as she moved towards Grantaire. "Come on, you'll open it up with me and don't argue with me!"

"Eponine!" Enjolras protested.

She ignored him and dragged Grantaire onto the dance floor. Enjolras began cursing mildly in French under his breath and she fought the smile from appearing on her face.

"I'm not good Eponine." Grantaire said. "You're just going to make Enjolras mad."

"Good!" She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "If I know him, he's going to grab me in four, three, two-"

"One." Enjolras said as he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her away from Grantaire.

She laughed at him. "Got you!"

"What do you mean?"

"We're in the middle of the dance floor now."

Enjolras stared at her and he scowled at her. "I hate you Eponine."

Several people within earshot stared at them. She didn't even blink as she replied back to him. "I hate you too Enjolras."

They stared at each other for a long time before laughing at each other. Enjolras brought her close and kissed her nose. "I don't believe you."

"I don't believe you either, still, don't stop saying it. it can get rather tiresome hearing 'I love you' all the time."

His brow arched as he swayed her gently to the music. "Really?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

He leaned forward and murmured in her ear. "I love you." She rolled her eyes. "I love you."

Her laughter began to increase as Enjolras said that about thirty times in a row. She shook her head before kissing him to silence him. They weren't the kind of people to hide their feelings. Life wasn't going to be easy, but that made it more adventuresome and she was sure with Enjolras by her side, she'd never loose her spice for life. But there was one mission for them to possibly complete someday.

To find her sister Adyna.

* * *

**Ok, my story is wrapping up after the epilogue/wedding. But, I shall be posting the other part as I've promised. So keep your eyes open for 'When I look at you' and I hope everyone was pleased with this chapter.**


	21. The wedding

Chapter twenty-one

The wedding

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may-"

Eponine didn't hear the minister's final declaration as Enjolras pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She boldly threw her arms around his neck as Grantaire and Marius whistled at the two of them. Enjolras broke the kiss and rested his forehead against her. "Did this really just happen?"

"I think so." She giggled. "Grantaire and Marius must think I've drugged you to get you up to the altar."

"Oh but you did!" He said. "Your kisses are the most potent I've ever tasted."

She gave him a shove. "Enjolras, you are such a tease." He pulled her close for another kiss but she pushed him away. "No more kisses until you dance with me."

"Why you little-"

She took his arm. "I think there's going to be another wedding soon."

He rolled his eyes as he took her arm and guided her towards the garden. "And who's the unfortunate groom?"

"Grantaire."

He laughed. "Grantaire? And what girl do you invision him getting tied to?"

"Chantelle." Eponine smiled as Enjolras laughed at her. "He's in love with her, I can tell, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Eponine. We didn't know that we were in love until it was too late, what makes you so sure that he's going to marry her?"

"I just know. Just like I know in three months I shall be coming to you and saying that I'm expecting."

He frowned. "Expecting what?"

"A baby."

He laughed and pulled her under a tree. "You, Eponine, never cease to amaze me."

She chuckled. "I hope so." She bit her lip for a moment before asking. "Enjolras, will you promise me something?"

He nodded. "Anything in the world."

"Adyna." She cleared her throat. "We have to find her. Will you help me?"

Enjolras nodded and pulled her against his chest. "I promise, my love." He kissed her forehead. "Now, shall we get through this day before facing another adventure together?"

She wrapped her arms about his chest. "I don't know. I kind of like being here."

"Well," Marius's voice came from behind them. "there you two are. And Eponine, you promised me the second dance."

Enjolras frowned. "You did?"

She kissed his cheek. "Yes darling." She walked away. "Now, shall we have our dance?"

He caught her by the arm and yanked her back. "And after today, no more dancing with, or kissing _anyone _but me."

She smirked. "Possessive."

"Very. And don't you forget it."

"I won't." She extended her hand towards where the other guests were. "Well, off to life together?"

"Yes." He took her arm. "But _I'm _leading and _you're _following. All life is a dance, and since you love dancing so much, let's see how well we go dancing through life."

"I will, but when you stumble, I _will _guide you on the right foot again."

He laughed and rubbed her head. "Where's the girl? The spoiled, egotistical brat I once knew?"

"She's gone forever Enjolras. I promise. Your girl, the one you helped mold, she's here to stay."

* * *

**The end. THANK YOU EVERYONE! I haven't had so wonderful and sweet a reaction to my stories since I joined up almost two years ago. The sequel, 'When I look at you' the first chapter is up for those interested.**


End file.
